Oportunidad de un cambio
by Cloeh
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto puedes llegar por proteger a tus hermanos?. Y ellos ¿como reaccionaran cuando su hermano mayor los necesite?. Completo
1. Responsabilidad ante todo

Mi primer fics y el primero igual de las TMNT.

Esta inspirada en la serie de televisión del 2003 en adelante, específicamente antes de Fast Forward .

Espero que les guste, escriban review para ver como esta la historia.

**R****enuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

………………………………………………………………………………………………

.

.

Capitulo 1: "Responsabilidad ante todo"

.

.

Hace un tiempo que los chicos habían vuelto a las alcantarillas. Habían encontrado un lugar idéntico a su antigua guarida, con las habitaciones en el segundo nivel y el pasillo de este separado por un barandal que dejaba ver en el primer nivel (la sala, la cocina y en un rincón la sala de entrenamiento)

La única diferencia que tenia, era que estaba mucho más alejada y escondida que la anterior guarida, para que así el clan del pie no destruyera esta, como hizo con la anterior.

La guarida era la misma y los chicos también, todos con sus tan conocidas personalidades y con sus respectivos roles en la familia.

Pero había uno que asumía muy en serio su rol.

--

Leo abrió los ojos, bostezó ampliamente y se estiro. Justo en ese momento, noto que no se sentía nada de bien, aquel resfriado de hace unos días se había hecho mucho mas intenso. Se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza, parece que tenía un poco de fiebre (¿o no? no sabía bien, Don era el médico de la familia) le dolía la garganta, pero lo que mas le molestaba era el pecho el cual le dolía cada vez que tosía. En general el cuerpo lo sentía pesado.

No le agradaba nada resfriarse en este momento, justo cuando el maestro Splinter se había ido de viaje a Japón para entrenar su meditación, con Shredder muerto, podía irse tranquilamente. Él y sus hermanos sólo debían vigilar a Karai y al clan del pie de robos por contratos.

El maestro antes de partir a su viaje le había pedido que se encargara de todo, como siempre tendría que ser el responsable del grupo, obviamente el hermano mayor debía mantener el orden.

¡Maldita sea! Era el peor momento para tener un resfriado, si el enfermaba ¿Quién controlaría a los chicos? Los arrebatos de Rafa, las travesuras de Mikey y la falta de sueño de Don (ya que con sus experimentos no dormía nada).

El pedirle a Don un antigripal llevaría a que su hermano lo examinara…y tal vez, no le permitiría salir a hacer las rondas. Y en ese caso quien guiaría ¿Rafael? con lo impulsivo que era su hermano, le daba temor.

Pero realmente quería estar equivocado poder confiar aun mas en que ellos podrían manejar sus propias acciones, lo estaban demostrando de a poco. Talvez aquella sobreprotección hacía sus hermanos le nublaba la realidad .Talvez ellos podían andar sin él.

Pensando en esto, se levanto de su cama y se puso su bandana… decidió no decir nada, esperaba a que se le pasara a lo largo del día, además no le gustaba preocupar a sus hermanos… de pronto…

- ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!- se escucho, era Miguelangel que gritaba desde la sala.

Leo tomo sus katanas, muy rápido salio del cuarto y llego a la sala en posición de ataque pero…

Mikey no estaba siendo atacado, estaba jugando al frente de la TV.

Leo ve al lado y nota que estaba tanto Rafa cono Don en la misma posición de ataque.

Los tres se miran y dejan la posición, suspirando resignadamente.

- ¡¿Mikey que paso?! - pregunto Don - ¡¿Porque gritaste así?!.

Mikey pone en pausa el juego y se da vuelta con ojos compungidos.

- No puedo pasarla - dijo lastimeramente.

- ¿Pasar? ¿Pasar que?- pregunto Leo.

- ¡La etapa del juego! - contestó Miguelangel - ¡¡Ayuda, necesito ayuda!!-.

Los tres se miraron resignados, Mikey solamente podía hacer tal espectáculo por un juego. Rafael le da un coscorrón a Miguelangel

- ¿Y eso porqué? - pregunto confundido tomándose la cabeza

- Mejor no preguntes, si no quieres que te apague el juego - dijo Rafael molesto – ¡estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta escuchar tus gritos!-.

- Nosotros igual - asintieron Don y Leo.

- Pero es un dilema importante para mí, por favor ayúdenme-.

Al ver la mirada de rechazo de Don y Rafa, Mikey terminó viendo a Leo, este suspiro.

- OK, te ayudaré- Mikey sonríe, se sienta al lado.- a ver que pasa en el juego…-.

Tanto Rafael como Donatello, miraron extrañados aquella escena ¿Leonardo ayudando a Miguelangel en un juego de video?, normalmente Leo lo hubiera llevado a entrenar como castigo al susto dado.

Leonardo entendía el porqué de la extrañeza de sus hermanos, pero él no tenía ganas de entrenar, en realidad no se sentía bien para hacerlo, prefirió ayudar a Mikey por una vez en sus chiquilladas.

- Voy a servir el desayuno - dijo Don caminando a la cocina.

- Dirás el almuerzo - comentó Mikey, al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban - ¿Es que nadie ve la hora aquí?-

Los chicos ven el reloj de la sala, eran las dos de la tarde. Leonardo fue el mas sorprendido ¡claro! él era el encargado de despertar a sus hermanos en la mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Leo al ver que los tres lo miraban.- Yo no puedo ser siempre el que los despierte, ustedes también deben hacerse responsables de su despertar - dijo un poco molesto…le comenzaba a doler mas la cabeza.

- Pero hermanito mayor - señaló Rafael en tono irónico.- Tu seguías durmiendo ¿Acaso dejaste de ser responsable, Splinter júnior?-

Leonardo puso en pausa el juego, se paró y miró serio a los tres…

-¡OK! Yo estaba durmiendo porque me acosté tarde y tenia la leve esperanza que ustedes se despertarían solos - Rafael iba a contestar pero Leo lo retuvo - Y no te preocupes, Rafa, mañana los despertare a las seis para entrenar, digo, bien temprano para recuperar el tiempo que hoy perdimos - luego de decir esto, se sentó y siguió con el juego.

Rafael sintió como sus otros hermanos lo miraron con ganas de querer cortarlo en cubitos.

- ¡Pero Leo…! - comenzó a protestar Rafael.- Yo…- sin embargo Donatelo lo detuvo.

- Ayúdame mejor en la cocina, Rafa. Ya has dicho mucho -.

- Y no me quiero levantar a las cinco si sigues "ayudando", hermano - comentó Miguelangel desde el sillón.

- ¡Ah! - gruñó Rafa y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Don.

Después de un rato, los chicos estaban terminando de almorzar.

- Estaba muy bueno - señaló Mikey, reclinándose en la silla, tomándose el estómago - Te luciste Donnie -.

- ¡Hey yo también ayudé! - protestó Rafael.

- Apuesto a que sólo hiciste la ensalada.- dijo Miguelangel.

- Pero ayudé…- contestó un poco avergonzado Rafael.

- ¡Viste que era verdad! - rió Miguelangel - ¡Auch! - se quejó luego de recibir un coscorrón en la nuca - ¡Me vas a matar las neuronas! -.

- Como si te quedara alguna - molestó Rafael.

Miguelangel iba a decirle algo a Rafael pero fue interrumpido.

-OK, estuvo muy buena la comida - Interrumpió Leo - Como Don y "Rafa" cocinaron.- Mikey hizo una mueca y Rafa levantó los brazos victorioso - Yo lavaré la loza -.

- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Mikey, Don le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Queremos que nos queden platos enteros.- le dijo sonriendo forzosamente.

- ¡¡Fue solamente una vez!! -.

- Pero quebraste como 5 platos, con una vez fue suficiente - bromeó Rafa.

Mikey le sacó la lengua a su hermano y se dirigió al sillón.

- Leo, ¿me sigues ayudando a jugar? -.

- Después, Mikey - dijo mientras se dirigía al lavaplatos.

Miguelangel se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando.

"Me equivoqué" pensaba Leonardo mientras lavaba los platos, esto porque al comenzar a ayudar a Mikey le aumentó el dolor de cabeza, obvio, era un juego de video. Por evitar cansar más su cuerpo con el entrenamiento, causó que su cabeza le doliera a mil.

Estornudó tres veces seguidas, casi se le cayo el plato por el dolor que sintió en el pecho y la espalda, se dio cuenta que había aumentado el dolor en aquellas zonas, al contrario de el dolor en la garganta que había disminuido.

Donatelo y Rafael notaron que Leo estaba extraño, además, había dejado la mitad de la comida. La falta de apetito de Leonardo se repetía desde la última semana.

- Leo otra vez dejaste comida y estas raro, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Donatelo preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes, creo que me dio alergia o algo así por eso no tengo mucha hambre - mintió mientras terminaba de lavar.

- ¿Seguro hermano?, te ves un poco pálido- dijo ahora Rafael

- No se preocupen - decía mientras tomaba el paño para secar la loza- Estoy bien -.

Estornudo otra vez. Los chicos lo miraron.

-En serio estoy bien, mejor vayan a entrenar -.

Donatelo y Rafael se miraron por mientras que Leo secaba la loza, Rafa movió los hombros dando a entender que no se podía hacer nada más.

- Yo primero entreno - dijo Rafa dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento - ¡¡espero que no te estés haciendo el fuerte Leo!! -.

- No -.

- No te puedes enfermar - señalo Miguelangel- me tienes que seguir ayudando a pasar el nivel -.

- No era esa la idea- dijo Rafael, dándole un coscorrón a Miguelangel cuando pasaba por la sala.

- ¡Auch!- protesto - ¿estoy de día hoy?, ¿si llegas a los 5 coscorrones te debo dar un premio?-

- Buena idea - rió Rafael que ya estaba casi en la sala de entrenamiento.

Miguelangel se tomo la cabeza, pensando en lo tonto que había sido al dar la idea.

Leonardo vio esta escena sonriendo, pero cambio su expresión al ver como lo veía Donatelo, estaba preocupado por él.

- Estoy bien, Donnie, es una simple alergia – de pronto sonrió - ve mejor a leer el libro que me dijiste que leerías hoy -.

La cara de Donatelo se ilumino

- Me lo recordaste, voy enseguida - se iba a su habitación, pero en la escalera se dio vuelta mirando a Leo.

- Si te sientes mal, avisas ¿OK? -.

- Esta bien –.

No le gustaba mentirles a sus hermanos, pero no quería que se preocuparan por él. Además, todavía tenia la esperanza que se le pasara en el día.

- ¡¡Leo ayúdame , me van a matar!! - grito Miguelangel mientras apretaba los botones del pobre control.

Leo sonrió antes de sorber un poco de té que recién había hecho, las palabras Mikey en otras circunstancias serian muy peligrosas. Iba a tomar otro sorbo, cuando se escucho un grito furioso.

Provenía de la sala de prácticas, de donde salio Rafael arrastrando el saco de boxeo que estaba roto, dejando un rastro de arena.

- ¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?! - grito furioso Rafa, mostrando el saco.

Los chicos no alcanzaron a responder, porque se sintió otro grito de la habitación de Donatelo.

- ¡¿Dónde esta?! -.

De la habitación salio Don con una cara de ansiedad poco vista en él.

- ¿¡Quien ha visto mi libro? - pregunto un poco alterado.

Leo interrumpió, intentado calmar los ánimos.

- Chicos, solo se necesita calma y sobre todo concentración, tienen la respuesta en frente -.

Donatelo miro el piso, mientras Rafael miraba enojado hacia otro lado. Hubo silencio por unos minutos, pero…

- ¡Yo te lo preste a ti! - le dijo molesto Donatelo a Rafael.

- ¡Yo te lo entregue a ti ayer! - grito Rafa enojado - y eso no es importante, ¿tu hiciste esto? - le mostró el saco roto.

- No, yo no lo hice y el libro es importante para mí. El saco se puede arreglar y listo -.

- Pero yo quiero saber quien lo hizo - grito Rafael.

- ¡Donde dejaste el libro! -.

- Cállense los dos, me desconcentran para pasar el nivel- indico Miguelangel molesto.

- ¿Mikey tu rompiste mi saco? -.

Al no ser escuchado, Rafael se acerco al lado del oido de Miguelangel.

- ¡¡Tú hiciste esto!! - le grito.

Miguelangel llego a saltar del susto, el juego hizo un sonido ….había perdido

- ¡¡Rafael!! - se paro Mikey – ¡¡ahora tendré que pasar todo de nuevo!! -.

Rafael no le presto atención, simplemente le mostró el saco.

- ¡No, no lo hice yo! - contesto enojado - ¡y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no te lo diría! -.

- ¡O sea que fuiste tú! -.

- ¡Que no! - dijo exasperado Miguelangel.

Leonardo miro la escena, a Rafael y Miguelangel discutiendo por un lado y por el otro Donatelo buscando el libro por todas partes.

"Como no se dan cuenta que la respuesta la tienen al frente" pensó Leonardo.

- Concentración….cero - susurro resignado.

Su cabeza le iba a explotar, tomo su taza de té y comenzó a subir al segundo piso para ir a su habitación, no quería intervenir, simplemente no tenia ganas. Sin embargo …

- ¿Leo, has visto mi libro? -.

- No, no lo he visto -.

- ¿Leo, me ayudas con el juego? -.

- Después, Mikey, después..-.

- ¿Leo tu hiciste esto? -.

- No, no lo hice- dijo un desganado Leonardo.

Había llegado al 2do piso y miro a los chicos, supo que DEBIA intervenir o las cosas se podrían peor.

- Chicos - dijo Leo, pero nadie escucho.

- ¡Chicos! - subió el volumen de su voz, pero no sirvió de nada.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable a esas alturas, y simplemente se dejo llevar.

- ¡¡CHICOS!! - grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Dejo a sus hermanos mirándolo pasmados, Leo nunca les gritaba de tal manera.

- Por fin - dijo serio.

Leonardo miro a Rafael

- Rafa, si no te has dado cuenta la tela del saco esta rasgada, por lo que nadie lo hizo a propósito - Rafael iba a protestar, pero Leo continuo- además, tú fuiste el que estuvo hasta tarde golpeándolo, por lo que simplemente la tela cedió en la noche y se rasgo -.

Rafael se puso a ver detenidamente la tela, en realidad estaba rasgada. Leo tenia razón. Luego Leonardo miro a Donatelo.

- Donnie, ayer Rafa te entrego el libro en la camioneta ¿cierto? - Donatelo abrió mas los ojos - ¿Podría estar allí no? - Don asintió.

Leonardo miro ahora a su hermano menor que lo vio un poco temeroso.

- ¿Mikey no crees que podrías navegar un poco en la Internet para ver como pasar los niveles del juego? - Miguelangel asintió, sorprendido porque no se le había ocurrido antes.

El Ambiente volvió a estar tranquilo, Leo suspiro aliviado.

- Son sus cosas personales, chicos - dijo con una sonrisa amable - no puedo estar en todas…solo no se dejen guiar por las emociones del momento, solo la concentración los va a ayudar ¿OK? -.

Miguelangel y Donatelo asintieron, Rafael gruño y miro a otro lado, ese era un si para su forma de ser. Leo sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

- ¿A donde vas, hermano? - pregunto Mikey.

- Voy a recostarme un poco, me duele un poco la cabeza -

- ¿Te llevo alguna aspirina? -.

- Por favor, Don -.

Luego de tomarse la aspirina, se recostó, le dolía a mil la cabeza y el pecho. Pero no se daría "licencia" no quería desistir en ningún momento su rol, no se lo permitiría hasta estar seguro que ellos estarían bien sin él. No sabia que hacer para que le dieran más señales que podrían estar solos.

Pero, por primera vez quería equivocarse, que su sobreprotección lo cegaba …para que así el peso de estar siempre en todo se alivianara de alguna manera, para sentir un poco mas de libertad.

Sin embargo, la realidad era lo que ocurrió recién. Y analizándolo Leo suspiro profundamente.

-No, todavía no puedo dejarlos 100 porciento solos- susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

.

.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo.

No me gustaba mucho la guarida nueva, así que por eso la cambie a la apariencia de la anterior, entre un poco en detalles al principio porque será importante para mas adelante.

Dejen review para ver como va la historia. Gracias por leer mi historia.

Cloeh.


	2. Limite

Y aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo, tendrá mas acción que la anterior.

¿Cual es el limite al que puedes llegar por los que quieres?, interesante pregunta.

**Renuncia:** Las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

………………………………………………………………………………………………

.

Capitulo 2: "Limite"

.

Leo no supo cuanto tiempo durmió cuando Rafael lo llamo.

Llego a la sala en donde estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Ya comimos - le dijo Miguelangel – pero te dejamos esto.

Le pasa un plato con dos trozos de pizza, a lo que Leonardo puso cara de rechazo.

- Ya esta anocheciendo, no has comido nada desde el almuerzo y necesitaras energía – dijo Donatelo serio.

- Come aunque sea un pedazo - añadió Mikey con cara de niño bueno.

- OK- con desgano toma un pedazo - ¿porque no me despertaron antes?

- Dormías como un lirón, no te quisimos despertar -

- Para que se te pasara la alergia - dijo burlonamente Rafael.

- Simpático - ironizo Leo - bueno, pero ¿qué ocurre?

Don miro el reloj y se paro de golpe.

- Les explico en el camino, no hay tiempo que perder - se dirigió a Leo - ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si, con la siesta ya no me duele tanto la cabeza -.

- ¡Ya vamos! - grito un Rafael ansioso, que ya estaba en la puerta de la guarida - ¡Quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco!

.

Mientras caminaban por las alcantarillas, Donatelo les explica a sus hermanos que en el museo de antigüedades de la ciudad se estaba exhibiendo una reliquia egipcia. La cual tendría poderes especiales esta semana, según las investigaciones de Don. Averiguo también que un magnate quería obtener esta reliquia para utilizar el poder para mal.

- Este sujeto, esta buscando a algún delincuente que le pueda robar la reliquia - dijo Don - me escabullí en su correo para obtener la información -.

- Ese es mi hermano - le dijo Rafael.

- No Rafa - comenzó Miguelangel - Yo creo que tú fuiste adoptado...no llegas a la canones de nuestra inteligencia - rió finalmente.

Rafael le mostró el puño.

- ¿Quieres otro coscorrón?...estudiante de historietas - sonrió.

- OK me call…¡hey! Que te pasa con las historietas, es un mundo de saber –.

- Si, seguro - se burlo Rafael, a lo que Miguelangel le saco la lengua.

- Bien hecho, Donnie - dijo Leonardo mientras abría la tapa de la alcantarilla, sintió gotas que caían en su rostro. Estaba lloviendo mucho.

"Genial, esto se pone mejor" pensó Leo mientras vigilaba cuando sus hermanos salían. Ya empapado, sabía que esto no le haría bien. El dolor de la cabeza había pasado un poco, pero el del pecho y espalda no había cambiado nada. Pero debía seguir por ellos.

.

Los chicos ya estaban llegando a la azotea del museo cuando sintieron la alarma, a la vez vieron unas sombras que salían de allí alejándose. Las siguieron hasta que pudieron interceptarlos.

Eran Karai y el Clan del pie.

- Supuse que llegarían pronto - señalo Karai.

- Era obvio que serian uds. a quienes contratarían -dijo Rafael sacando sus sais.

- Por supuesto, si somos los mejores de la ciudad -.

- Nosotros también somos los mejores en nuestro ámbito - dijo Leonardo sacando sus katanas.

- Déjenos pasar - exigió Karai sacando su espada.

- Siempre y cuando nos entreguen la reliquia -.

Karai se puso en posición de ataque.

- Entonces… ¿no perdamos más tiempo? - hace una señal y los ninjas del clan de pie atacan a los chicos, por mientras que Karai se enfrenta a Leonardo.

.

Los chicos defendían y atacaban muy bien en contra de los del pie. Pero de igual manera recibían algunos golpes, con uno de estos Donatelo sale volando pero Rafael lo atrapa del cinturón y lo manda hacia sus agresores que no alcanzan a defenderse de los dos brazos con que los golpea Donatelo.

- Gracias, bro - le dijo Don.

- De nada - contesto Rafael aturdiendo un par de ninjas.

Por su parte Miguelangel había aturdido a dos ninjas, cuando otros lo atrapan por detrás y lo tiran al piso. Aun aturdido ve como dos puños se dirigían a su rostro, pero los atrapa con sus chacos y parándose empieza a dar vuelta con los ninjas atrapados en los extremos.

- ¡Cawabonga! - grito cuando lanzo a los ninjas para que chocaran con otros dos.

- ¡Eso se llama tener estilo, Mikey! - grito Donatelo que noqueaba a dos ninjas con su bó, que luego lo lleva hacia atrás golpeando a otros tres que lo atacaban por la espalda.

- Necesitaba un poco de ejercicios - grito Rafael que con sus sais atrapaba todas las espadas que lo atacaban, tirándola lejos con todo y sus ninjas.

- ¡Vamos denme un reto! - dijo divertido

En otra parte de la azotea Leonardo peleaba con Karai, la agitación de la pelea lo tenía en problemas. Le faltaba el aire, podía notar que no estaba peleando bien. En un movimiento rápido Karai lo boto haciendo que soltara sus katanas y estiro la espada hacia atrás.

Pero la espada no toco a Leonardo, ya que, fue atrapado por los chacos de Miguelangel, que la tiro hacia atrás para enfrentarse a ella.

Leonardo no se podía concentrar en la pelea, le costaba respirar…no podía ver la lucha…no podía ver bien los movimientos de Karai. Un grito de Miguelangel lo saca de sus pensamientos, Karai le había hecho un corte en el brazo y se disponía a atacar el cuello. Miguelangel cierra los ojos.

Pero Leonardo lo defiende con sus katanas cruzadas y empuja a Karai con fuerza. Rápidamente le da una patada a la reliquia hacia arriba, luego la atrapa con la katana en el aire y se la lanza a Miguelangel que lo atrapa con el brazo sano.

Leonardo siguió luchando con Karai, ya que, esta quería a toda costa llegar a donde Miguelangel. Karai lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas con la espada, pero Leonardo la bloqueo. Luego fue él quien siguió atacando, le iba a dar una patada a Karai en el estomago, cuando simplemente…se le movió todo…tuvo que frenar su patada para no perder el equilibrio.

Pero al hacer esto fue él quien recibió una gran patada de Karai, tirándolo de espalda al piso y soltando sus katanas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Leonardo? - pregunto extrañada - pero no importa - levanta la espada que iba a la cabeza de Leo.

_¡¡SLASH!!_ se escucho al chocar la espada de Karai con las sais de Rafael.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, maldita sea, Leo?!- grito Rafael

Karai tiro al otro lado a Rafael y comenzó a luchar con él.

Leo se dio vuelta y gateando tomo sus katanas, se paro…pero luego se agacho. Con la adrenalina no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora el pecho le dolía aun más, cada vez le faltaba más el aire. Y esta maldita lluvia que complicaba más las cosas.

Rafael apenas bloqueaba los ataques de Karai, sabia que un golpe certero con la espada de ella, seria mortal. En un ataque una sai atrapo la espada, con el otro sai intento herir en el cuello a su contrincante, pero esta justo se movió unos segundos antes, cortando un mechón de su cabello.

- Que linda te veras con nuevo look - se burlo Rafael.

Karai soltó la espada atrapada de la sai y lo ataco, pero Rafael alcanzo a evadirla y rápidamente le dio una patada que la tiro encima de unas cajas. Sin embargo, Rafael sabía que se repondría pronto.

Rafael corrió a donde Leonardo

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, te necesitamos - grito un Rafael mas enojado que preocupado -¡Tu eres el único que puede parar a Karai! - esto lo decía, ya que, apenas había podido atacarla y solo un ataque tuvo éxito.

- ¡Vamos, levántate! - le grito.

Leonardo lo miro hacia arriba, se paro rápidamente y lo empujo aun lado con fuerza tirándolo al piso.

- ¡Que te..! - empezaba a gritar Rafael, cuando vio que su hermano mayor lo había salvado, al frenar un ataque de Karai que iba hacia su cabeza.

Se para a ayudar a Leonardo, pero este lo detiene.

- ¡Ve a ayudar a Mikey! - grito Leo agotado.

Rafael vio a su hermano menor que con el brazo herido apenas sostenía la reliquia y con el otro defendía apenas de los ninjas que lo atacaban.

Miguelangel se estaba defendiendo de un ninja, pero no se dio cuenta que uno lo atacaba con una patada por atrás. Pero el golpe nunca llego, ya que Rafael le propino una patada al ninja que lo lanzo lejos. Se gano delante de Miguelangel.

- Hola hermanito, ¿que tal? - pregunto como si nada pasara.

- Acá pasando el rato - le respondió en el mismo tono casual.

Por su parte Donatelo quería ayudar a sus hermanos, pero sus contrincantes no lo dejaban, era como si se multiplicaran. Se encontró con 6 ninjas adelante suyo pero utilizando su bó como garrocha los paso y por detrás le arrastro los pies con un certero golpe, cayendo aturdidos. Así se pudo acercar a Rafael y Miguelangel, ayudándolos con los ninjas que lo atacaban para llegar a la reliquia.

Miguelangel evadió a un ninja, resbalándose en el cemento mojado y cayendo hacia atrás, soltando la reliquia que termino chocando en la pared haciéndose trizas. Mientras lo pedazos caían, simplemente se esfumaron antes de tocar el piso. Quedando la cadena y las cenizas.

- Oh, oh -dijo Miguelangel mirando preocupado lo que quedaba de la reliquia.

Del otro lado, Karai vio que la reliquia se rompió.

- ¡¡NOOO!!, ¡tu hermano es un imbecil! - le grito a Leonardo.

- No, no lo es- le contesto sonriendo - porque ahora no podrás tener ni la reliquia ni tu dinero.

Karai furiosa lo ataco con ágiles movimientos, los cuales Leonardo normalmente bloqueaba muy bien, pero esta vez no era tan fácil…sus reflejos no estaban bien. En medio de la pelea Leo se resbalo y cayó en cuatro apoyos.

Tosió.

El pecho le ardió como nunca, no se podía defender, el dolor lo había paralizado. Miro a Karai cuando levanto la espada y la dirigió rápidamente a su cuello.

Pero la espada se detuvo unos milímetros de su cuello. Karai se había dado cuenta que su rival estaba en desventaja por alguna causa que ella desconocía.

Leonardo la miro extrañado, al ver que Karai alejaba la espada se él.

- No estas en tu 100 por ciento - le dijo mientras guardaba la espada- y eso tú lo sabes…no hay victoria si me aprovecho, no tendría honor.

.

Miguelangel había dado un grito de terror al ver acercarse mortalmente la espada de Karai a Leo. Sus hermanos habían quedado aterrados ante tal escena, querían ir a ayudarlos pero los ninjas no dejaban de atacarlos. Grande fue su sorpresa y sobre todo su alivio al ver cuando Karai frenaba la espada. Que cerca estuvieron de ver morir a su hermano.

Karai hizo una señal y los ninjas que estaban en toda la azotea se reunieron atrás de ella. Los chicos se acercaron a Leonardo que se estaba parando.

- Ya no existe reliquia - dijo Karai - por lo que se cancelo el trato y ya no hay motivo de lucha - miro a los chicos – menos si están en desventaja-

Leo apretó lo puños y los demás chicos vieron extrañados a Karai, esta se pudo dar cuenta que los hermanos no sabían a lo que se refería.

- Y todavía no se han dado cuenta, y se hacen llamar hermanos…que vergüenza - dicho esto, hizo una señal y tanto ella como los ninjas se fueron rápidos como el viento.

Leonardo quedo mirando hacia donde estaba Karai, se había dado cuenta, era obvio, sus reflejos y concentración habían estado horribles. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo si su rival estuviera en desventaja. "Honor" pensó Leonardo, pero igual se sentía humillado.

- ¡Que quiso decir esa estupida! - grito Rafael mirando a Donatelo que revisaba la herida de Miguelangel.

- ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto Leonardo.

- No es muy profunda, de todas maneras hay que llevarlo a casa para curarlo bien -.

- No hermano, dime la verdad cuantos minutos me quedan - dijo Miguelangel en tono dramático.

Sus hermanos lo miraron sonriendo, Mikey era el único que podía hacer bromas en tales circunstancias.

- ¿Y que pasara con la reliquia? -.

Donatelo se acerco a verla y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no sirve de nada -.

- Tanta lucha para nada - suspiro Leonardo.

Miguelangel se le acerca y le da un empujón suave a Leonardo.

- Si que nos asustaste hoy Leo, no vuelvas a hacerlo - le ordeno sonriendo- ¿pero porque freno?- pregunto intrigado

- Por honor, se dio cuenta que yo estaba algo ido… por esto de la alergia creo yo -.

- Por suerte tiene honor - dijo Donatelo - o si no quedaríamos solo tres-.

- Admite que no pudiste con Karai, en vez de inventar excusas baratas como la de la alergia - dijo enojado Rafael.

- No Rafa, porque no es lo que paso - le dijo molesto Leonardo.

Se escucharon unas patrullas acercarse.

- Volvamos a casa - ordeno Leo.

--

Ya caminando por las alcantarillas, se notaba que Rafael estaba muy molesto, por las últimas palabras de Karai.

- Que vergüenza le tenemos que dar a ella - dijo molesto Rafael.

- Pero que te importa lo que te diga tu enemigo -.

- Decirnos todo esto por Mikey - siguió Rafael sin prestar atención.

Leonardo lo quedo mirando, sabia que lo dicho por Karai no era por Miguelangel.

- Además, fue culpa tuya - le dijo Rafael a Leo- si no te hubieras relajado no hubieran herido a Mikey-

- Nadie tiene la culpa de eso - le reclamo Donatelo.

- Solo fueron las circunstancias - agrego Miguelangel.

Leonardo no ponía mucha atención a las quejas de su hermano, estaba bastante mareado, el dolor había aumentado un poco más.

- En la otra misión, yo seré quien lidere - le dijo Rafael.

- Todavía no estas listo - contesto Leonardo.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo - suspiro resignadamente Donatelo.

- ¿Y tu si, intrépido líder? - le dijo Rafael a Leo - la reliquia se rompió, por lo menos se la hubieras pasado a alguien que no estuviera herido-.

- Don y tú estaban lejos, ¿que querías que hiciera? –

- Mantenerla tú, no eres tan buen protector - ironizo Rafael entrando a su hogar.

.

Ya después de un rato, Don curaba la herida de Miguelangel en la sala, mientras la discusión de Rafael y Leonardo se había trasladado a la cocina.

- ¡Tú nunca te has puesto en mi lugar, Rafael! - dijo casi gritando Leo mientras se servia una taza de té.

- ¡Porque nunca me han dejado! -.

- ¡No están preparados! -.

- ¡Si lo estamos! -.

- ¿Cuando terminaran? - le pregunto Miguelangel a Donatelo.

- Déjalos, son así - respondió distraídamente.

- ¿En que piensas? - .

- En lo que dijo Karai, no creo que haya sido por ti -.

- ¿Entonces por quien? -.

- Tengo una leve sospecha -.

Donatelo miro a sus hermanos discutiendo y se enfoco en Leonardo, de inmediato se dio cuenta lo que Rafael no había notado cegado por la ira. Leo estaba muy pálido y parecía que su voz la estaba forzando. ¡Demonios! Como no se había dado cuenta antes.

- ¡Auch!- se quejo su hermano menor.

- Lo siento, Mikey - se disculpo Donatelo centrándose en el parche. Tenía una mala corazonada, sentía la urgencia de ir a ver a Leo.

- ¡Basta Rafael! - grito en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡No lo defiendas, Don! -.

- ¡Rafael, no ves que Leo …-.

- ¿Esta con alergia?, no creo que le vaya a afectar esto - le interrumpió Rafael.

- ¡Hermanos, ya paren! - les pidió Miguelangel.

- ¡Yo puedo ser el líder! - continuo Rafael sin prestar atención en sus otros dos hermanos.

- ¡No estas preparado!, eres muy impulsivo - Rafael iba a reclamar, pero Leo continuo – ahora te estas descargando conmigo por algo sin importancia que dijo tu enemigo…no seas inmaduro quieres-.

- ¡No soy inmaduro!, lo que dijo ella… ¡demonios que tenia que meterse en nuestras vidas!, el que me haya llamado la atención – elevo el tono de la voz- ¡me hizo sentir humillado!-.

- Tú te sientes humillado por todo - le grito Mikey, Rafael lo ve con cara asesina haciendo que mirara a otro lado.

- ¿Por eso?...por eso no te puedes sentir humillado -señalo Leonardo.

- ¡Pues así me siento, pero tu no entiendes! - .

Sencillamente Leonardo se aburrió, se sentía demasiado mal como para autocontrolarse. Enojado golpeo la mesa con la taza de té y grito como nunca.

- ¡¡Y como crees que me sentí yo …me perdono la vida …por honor…pero igual me sentí humillado, demonios!! - miro furioso a Rafael- ¡¡y si quieres te doy el puesto de líder , para que veas lo que se siente no poder tener opción de negarse, de tener que ser siempre el perfecto…el responsable de todo…pero yo lo elegí y asumo este papel!!-

Leo se detuvo en seco al ver a sus hermanos que lo miraban asombrados, se tapo la cara con una mano

- Lo siento chicos, me deje llevar -.

- Pues no cumpliste muy bien tu papel hoy - le dijo sarcásticamente Rafael.

- Eso sonó mal - le dijo Miguelangel a Donatelo.

- ¡¡Rafael basta, déjalo en paz!! - grito de pronto Don, sobresaltando al mismo herido.

Donatelo normalmente no intervenía en las peleas de Leo y Rafa, pero esta vez a Leo le pasaba algo…cada vez estaba mas pálido. ¿La alergia lo estaba afectando tanto?

-¡Ay!- se quejo Mikey

- Lo siento, ya estoy por terminar - le dijo Don centrándose en la herida nuevamente.

- ¡No Don! - grito Rafael sin darse cuenta que este ya no le estaba prestando atención - ¡Leo debe entender que no es el señor perfección! -.

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por uds. - le señalo mas calmado Leo. La cabeza le iba a explotar.

- ¿Pues sabes? ¡Tú no tienes que estar de metiche en todo, nosotros somos bastantes responsables de nuestras acciones…o tienes alguna objeción!-

- Hoy en la mañana, si no intervengo se habría hecho una guerra campal entre uds. –

Rafa lo miro.

- Eso es lo que tú crees -.

Leo ya estaba cansado de discutir, sentía su cuerpo adormeciéndose.

- OK, OK, Rafa - dijo cansadamente - si quieres piensa que no eres impulsivo, inmaduro…piensa lo que quieras -.

Se sentó a la mesa apoyando los codos en ella.

- Y si tienes alguna pregunta sobre liderazgo, háblalo con el maestro cuando vuelva -

Rafael gruño y se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

En ese momento Leonardo sintió que todo se daba vueltas, se tomo la cara con ambas manos…todo se comenzó a borrar. Quería gritarle a alguien para pedir ayuda, pero la voz no le salía. El cuerpo no le respondía. Sin querer con el codo boto la taza de té, pero ya no tiene fuerzas para evitar su caída.

Rafael siente la taza quebrarse en el suelo y se da vuelta. Y ve que Leo no hace nada por recoger los pedazos.

- ¿Claro quieres que lo recoja yo cierto? - se acerca – ¡hey! no te hagas el sordo – lo empuja suavemente, pero Leo cae hacia un extremo, Rafael alcanza a sostenerlo antes de que llagara al suelo.

- ¡Leo responde! –

Rafa vio la realidad, su hermano apenas respiraba, al tomarlo se dio cuenta que estaba bañado en sudor. Además el rostro de Leo expresaba dolor… "como demonios no me di cuanta" pensó.

- ¡Leo por favor responde!-.

Era en vano, por más que lo llamaba este no respondía.

.

...

.

Pobre Leonardo, tuve que hacerlo sufrir T.T (y menos mal que me cae bien él O.o) pero es necesario para lo que viene mas adelante.

Este capitulo me costo un poco en la parte de la pelea...espero que les haya gustado.

Cloeh

.


	3. Unión

Acá le dejo el tercer capitulo, pero antes...

Reki: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia (en especial la pelea, mira que me costo un montón… tantas piruetas que no sabia como explicar XD). Y bueno sobre todo lo que sufrió Leo, a mi también me dolió escribirlo, pero veras que es necesario. Porque en situaciones difíciles la gente le da valor a las personas… en este capitulo se vera mas reflejado.

Yunuen: a mi también me gusta la apariencia de la película de las tortugas…pero me inspire mas en la apariencia de la serie nueva XD. Bueno cada una se lo imagina con la apariencia que sea, la cosa es que sean las tortugas ninjas n.n . Y bueno al pobre Rafa se le nublo la visión por la rabia, pero a quien no le ocurre. Y si, Leo espero demasiado por cuidar a sus hermanos, en este capitulo se sabrá lo que tiene y como reaccionaran los chicos. Y sobre las hipótesis de Rafa líder, digamos que la responsabilidad de ser líder para uno es demasiado pesado creo yo. Ejemplo es lo que le paso a Leo, que ya colapso.

Gracias por los ánimos, me motivan mas para hacer esta historia.

Y acá les dejo el tercer capitulo, lo mas rápido que pude.

¿Qué fallas arreglarías por un ser querido? Pregunta para este capitulo (yo y mis preguntas XD)

**Renuncia:** Las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

……………………………………………………………

.

.

Capitulo 3: "Unión"

.

- Listo, termine - dijo Donatelo a Miguelangel.

- Muy bi...- comenzó a decir este, cuando sintieron unos gritos de la cocina.

Ambos hermanos se pararon asustados al ver aquella escena.

Rafael estaba hincado en la cocina sujetando los hombros y la cabeza de Leonardo, que estaba acostado en el piso sin respuesta alguna. Corrieron de inmediato a aquel lugar.

- ¡Leo, responde! - le dijo Don, luego le toco la frente, su cara se altero de inmediato.

- Dios - agregó aterrado - esta ardiendo en fiebre… ¡demonios, sabía que le pasaba algo!-.

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes - le reclamo Rafael.

- Lo intenté pero tú no me dejaste-.

- Chicos no es hora de discutir - interrumpió Miguelangel.

En eso Leo tosió, se le descompuso el rostro por el dolor, se inclino tomándose el pecho para luego recostarse mas agitado aun.

- ¡Leo! ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Miguelangel angustiado.

Donatelo acercó su oído al pecho de su hermano, su rostro se altero aun mas.

- No puede respirar bien, algo pasa en sus pulmones. Pero aquí no puedo examinarlo bien, llévenlo a su habitación por mientras que yo iré a buscar unas cosas al laboratorio -.

Ya en la habitación, recostaron a Leonardo en su cama. Llego de inmediato Donatelo con un estetoscopio y una jeringa. Así con ayuda de sus hermanos que lo sentaron, comenzó a examinarle el pecho para ver que tan grave era la afección de los pulmones. Después le midió la fiebre, su cara que ya estaba bastante angustiada, luego de revisarlo con el estetoscopio, se angustio más.

- Tiene 40 ºC ¡demonios! - dijo frustrado Donatelo

Tomo la jeringa y le saco una muestra de sangre.

- Iré al laboratorio a analizar esto, no demoro mucho – salió.

Ya en su laboratorio, Donatelo analizaba la sangre. Tenia una sospecha.

- Por favor que no sea eso, por favor…- susurraba angustiado.

Luego de un rato.

- ¡Demonios! – golpeo la mesa.

.

En el tiempo en que Donatelo estuvo afuera, los chicos no dijeron palabra alguna…simplemente estaban muy nerviosos. Rafael con lo puños apretados y Miguelangel tomándose las manos angustiado, veían como su hermano mayor respiraba cada vez mas rápido y con quejidos.

Si antes Donatelo estaba angustiado, cuando llego su rostro reflejaba ademas un poco de miedo. Los demás lo observaron sumamente preocupados.

- Salgan chicos, tengo que inyectarle algunos analgésicos por mientras -.

- Pero que…- le decía preocupado Miguelangel.

- Les explico afuera, ahora no puedo perder tiempo -.

.

Ya afuera, Miguelangel se apoyo en la baranda mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Cómo paso esto? - susurro sin creer aun lo que ocurría.

Rafael dio un gran puñetazo en la pared, dejándose la mano lastimada.

- ¿Rafa?... - comenzaba a decir Miguel.

- ¡Como demonios no me di cuenta! – le interrumpió gritando - ¡como soy tan ciego, por eso estaba tan mal en la lucha contra Karai…si yo hubiera estado mal él se habría dado cuenta, pero yo…! - golpeo la pared con ambas puños - ¡yo en vez de darme cuenta, lo agrave exaltándolo en una discusión sin sentido! - grito sombrío.

Miguelangel vio a su hermano, sabia que él expresaba casi todos sus sentimientos de esa forma, gritando y enojándose. Ahora estaba frustrado por no poder hacer nada, pero sobre todo estaba triste y preocupado. Se acerco a él y le puso una mano en su caparazón.

- Tu no tienes la culpa hermano, tú no le contagiaste el resfrió, además – suspiro - yo tampoco me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

- ¡Pero yo fui quien lo agravo! -.

- ¿Podrían bajar el tono de voz? - dijo Donatelo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué tiene? - pregunto impaciente Rafael.

Don suspiro triste.

- Tiene Neumonía, y en una etapa bastante avanzada -.

Los chicos recibieron esto como un balde de agua fría, ambos se miraron asustados. Rafael se tapo la cara con una mano. Don prosiguió.

- Tiene los pulmones muy obstruidos, casi bloqueados por secreciones producidas por la infección, por eso no puede respirar bien y le duele el pecho cada vez que tose. Bueno, y la fiebre es por la infección-.

-¿Estas seguro, Donnie? - pregunto Mikey esperanzado en que su hermano se podría haber equivocado.

- Si, la muestra de sangre me lo confirmo - .

Don suspiró.

- La lucha de hoy y sobre todo la lluvia llevo a que Leo se pusiera peor…-.

- ¡Y mi maldita discusión! - le grito Rafael, sacándose la mano de la cara y mirándolo al borde de las lagrimas.

Donatelo lo miró, entendía que se sintiera culpable, a pesar que estaba equivocado.

- No Rafa - le dijo en tono comprensivo - no se agravo por la discusión, se agito un poco. Pero la lluvia y la pelea causo la complicación, ya que, estaba mal de antes-.

- ¿Ves? No fue tu culpa, bro - le dijo Miguelangel.

Rafael asintió un poco más aliviado, pero igual seguía preocupado.

- Pero, para que llegara a este estado, es desde hace tiempo ¿no? -.

- En estos días Leo decía que tenia alergia, pero no era tan sencillo como lo hacia ver – señalo Mikey.

- Se debió sentir muy mal, por lo menos estuvo hace dos días con dolor, pero lo disfrazo todo muy bien – indicó Donatelo.

- Hasta hoy -.

Don asintió.

- Hoy se "noto" mucho que no se sentía bien, porque su cuerpo ya no podía mas...y ahora simplemente colapso -.

- Pero ¿porque maldita sea se hizo el valiente?... ¿porque no nos dijo algo? - dijo molesto Rafael.

- Para no preocuparnos - respondio Miguelangel.

- Si - asintió Donatelo pensativo - y bueno…él siempre responde por el grupo, pero por él nadie responde, solo él mismo, tal vez pensó que podía con esto solo. Y ahora que el maestro no esta, se sintió aun más responsable y no quiso que quedáramos solos -.

- Pero nosotros podemos ser responsables - reclamo Rafael – yo se lo he dicho muchas veces -.

- ¿Dicho? - le dijo incrédulo Miguelangel - "gritado" diría yo. Y en las condiciones en que las dices no se convence a nadie -.

- El decirlo no basta – agrego Donatelo – la responsabilidad se demuestra y nosotros no lo hemos demostrado en un 100 por ciento -.

- Como hoy en la mañana, podíamos solucionar nuestros problemas…pero no nos dimos tiempo - señalo Miguelangel triste.

- ¿Cómo podía suponer que nosotros solucionaríamos nuestros problemas, si él es quien siempre lo soluciona todo?…temió dejarnos solos - dijo Donatelo.

Los chicos vieron a Donatelo, él tenía razón.

- Entonces - Rafael golpeo su puño con la palma de la otra mano – ahora es la oportunidad para demostrarle que somos responsables -.

- Excelente, Rafa, ves que también piensas - le dijo Miguelangel un poco mas animado, le gustaba mucho la idea de su hermano.

Rafael le ofreció el puño, Miguelangel se escondió detrás de Donatelo.

- De acuerdo, demostraremos responsabilidad - dijo Donatelo para cambiar el tema acerca de la inteligencia de su hermano Rafael.

- Pero sin gritos y con hechos - señalo Miguelangel mirando a Rafael.

- ¡No me mires a mi!- grito, se tapo la boca – OK, ya entendí- dijo en tono normal.

- ¿Compromiso?- Don extiende su mano.

Sus hermanos colocan su mano encima y asientan.

- Entremos a ver a Leo -

.

Miguelangel se sienta al lado de la cama de Leonardo, que estaba semisentado encima de unos almohadones, para su sorpresa este abre de a poco los ojos.

- ¿Mi…Mikey?- dijo débilmente - ¿ qu…que paso?-

- Colapsaste, hermano, tu cuerpo no pudo más. Tienes Neumonía-.

- No…si no es para tanto - decía Leo mientras se apoyaba para sentarse, Miguelangel y Donatelo se lo impidieron.

- Recuéstate Leo, no debes levantarte - le dijo suavemente Don-.

- Pero…- iba a reclamar.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el valiente, maldita sea! - grito Rafael – Entiende que estas enfermo -.

Leonardo miro a Rafael, este desvió la mirada estaba preocupado a su manera. Se recostó, entendía la molestia de su hermano y seguramente de los otros también. Ya que, no les había dicho nada a pesar de su gravedad, no confió en ellos…era para estar molesto.

- Sabia que estarían molestos conmigo por no decirl…-.

- Estamos mas enojados con nosotros por no darnos cuenta, así que cierra la boca - interrumpo Rafael sin mirarlo.

- Rafa…- reclamo Donatelo.

- OK, me callo - dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Uds. no tienen la culpa, no sabían. Yo no les dije nada - suspiro – no quería preocuparlos-

Los chicos lo miraron muy serios, mirada que incomodo a Leonardo.

- Pero Leo, tú siempre te preocupas por nosotros, ¡en realidad te preocupas por todo! – dijo Miguelangel.

- Esto no es nada a lo que tú haces a diario- señalo Don- y el estar preocupado por todo, para una persona es mucho-.

- ¡Pero a mi me gusta ser el responsable! -.

- ¡Oh vamos Leo! - Rafael lo miro - nadie puede intentar ser el perfecto, sin sentirse aprisionado en si mismo -.

- Te sobreexigiste mucho y te paso la cuenta ¿no es así?- dijo Donatelo en un tono mas comprensivo.

Leonardo bajo la mirada.

- Y fue en gran parte nuestra culpa - señalo Miguelangel.

- ¡No Mikey, yo tuve…! - comenzó a decirle Leo, mirándolo.

- ¡Demonios Leo basta! - grito Rafael- ¡nosotros sabíamos inconcientemente que eras una represa a punto de desbordarse! -.

Don le puso la mano en el hombro a Rafael para que se tranquilizara. Este suspiro mas calmado.

- Lo que dice Rafael es verdad - continuo Don- no quisimos reconocerlo…porque nos daba miedo que nuestro apoyo se trizara aunque sea un poco -.

- Y así…llego hasta tal punto tu sentido de responsabilidad - dijo Miguelangel - que temiste dejarnos solos, sacrificándote a ti mismo -.

- Te hicimos anteponer tu deberes a tu propia salud - agrego Rafael mirando a otro lado.

Donatelo asintió y continúo.

- Fue egoísta de nuestra parte el no ver la realidad por miedo, y lo sentimos mucho -

Los tres asientan, aunque Rafael miraba a otro lado.

- Chicos, no se disculpen –.

- ¡Pero nosotros queremos hacerlo! -.

- Rafael de que hablamos - le reclamo Donatelo.

- Sin gritos y con hechos, ¿te suena? - le dijo Miguelangel.

- Ok, verdad – afirmo Rafael más calmado.

Leo los quedo mirando extrañado

-¿Qué traman?-

-Pues que remediaremos lo hecho para aligerar tu presión – dijo Donatelo convencido.

Leonardo no sabía que decir sus hermanos nunca les había hablado así, con aquella seriedad. Sin embargo le agradaba ver esta nueva faceta en ellos.

Miguelangel se le acerco no tan serio.

- Así que cambiaremos lugares, ahora nosotros cuidaremos de ti - dijo divertido.

- Te demostraremos que somos responsables - asintió Donatelo.

Leo sintió un poco de culpa

- Chicos, no quise ofenderlos con aquellos que dije en la discusión con Rafael -.

- Lo sabemos, Leo - dijo Miguelangel sonriendo- es por nuestro bien pero hasta yo he pensado que falta responsabilidad por parte nuestra - le sonrió – pero ahora hermanito no te preocupes… pero en serio NO TE PRE-O-CUPES… porque nosotros nos haremos cargo-.

Asientan los tres decididos.

Leonardo los miro sorprendido y luego sonrió, hace tiempo que no veía a sus hermanos tan convencidos…además, era como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento.

- OK, confió en uds.- les dijo Leo, que cada vez le costaba quedarse despierto.

.

Rafael miro a Leonardo.

Donatelo y Miguelangel se miraron, y se apartaron un poco.

Rafael se acerco a donde su hermano mayor. Este sabia ya a lo que venia.

- ¿Leo?-

- Dime Rafa -.

- Bueno…yo… en la discusión me cegué…yo…-.

- No te preocupes, Rafa, tú no sabias -.

- Pero…-.

- Ya paso Rafa… ve a ayudar a los chicos mejor – Rafa lo miro – Todo esta olvidado ¿OK? – le dijo en un tono amable mientras levantaba su puño.

- Gracias, bro – le dijo mas aliviado Rafael.

Ambos chocan los puños.

Los demás se acercaron.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos como hermanitos que somos -dijo sonriendo Mikey - ¿qué hacemos? -.

- Lo primero que hay que hacer, es conseguir remedios específicos para el tratamiento - dijo Donatelo - haré una lista -.

- ¡Demonios! justo cuando Casey y Abril estan de viaje, o ellos hubieran ido - señalo Miguelangel.

Rafael se encogió de hombros.

- OK…yo voy -.

- ¿Sabes donde venden esta clase de medicamentos? – dijo Donatelo incrédulo.

- ¡Hey!- dijo molesto – Si lo sé, no se acuerdan cuando se enfermo Mikey, ¿Quién fue a comprar? -.

- ¡Leonardo! - contestaron al unísono Miguelangel y Donatelo, sonriendo burlonamente.

- Pero yo lo acompañe, así que se donde – le contesto molesto - además, es de noche, disfrazado nadie lo notara -.

- Si sabemos, te estábamos molestando- sonrió Miguelangel - .

- OK, Yo voy a comprar, Donnie tú te encargas de todo acá - Don asintió - y Mikey tu ayudas a Donatelo a cuidar a Leo -.

- Si, Splinter Junior suplente – le contesta en forma de militar.

- ¡Hey!- le dijo – en realidad es molesto que se lo digan a uno -.

- ¿Cierto? – le dijo Leo sonriendo débilmente.

Rafael carraspeo y se dio vuelta.

- Iré a buscar el dinero ahorrado y a vestirme -

Dicho esto salio de la habitación, mientras los chicos lo miraban divertidos.

- Voy a buscar algo al laboratorio, vigílalo - le dijo Don a Miguelangel.

.

A los minutos llego Donatelo con un tanque de Oxigeno, Miguelangel le ayudo a trasladarlo al lado de la cama.

- ¿Como conseguiste esto? - pregunto Miguel.

- Abril con Casey lo trajeron un día, dijeron que nos podía servir alguna vez. Como nosotros no tenemos acceso a hospital -.

- Y tuvieron razón - le sonrió su hermano menor.

Donatelo acerco la mascarilla al rostro de Leo, pero este corrió la cara.

- No creo que sea necesario Donatelo, me ahogare -.

- Tienes Neumonía ¿OK? - le señalo serio Donatelo - Es necesario para que llegue mayor cantidad de oxigeno a tus pulmones-.

Al ver que Leonardo seguía rechazándolo, Donatelo lo miro mas serio.

- Leonardo, no te comportes como Mikey -.

Leo lo miro serio.

- OK, todo menos comportarme como Mikey - accedió, un poco mas débil.

- ¡Oye que tiene de malo ser yo! -.

- Nada excepto tus berrinches - dijo Donatelo, después de colocar la mascarilla de oxigeno a Leonardo.

Miguelangel le saco la lengua.

- Haré la lista - agrego Donatelo.

Llego Rafael vestido y con la bolsa de dinero ahorrado, que Miguelangel tomo preguntadose cuanto tendría. Rafael miro sorprendido el tanque de oxigeno.

- Estabas bien preparado, Donnie -

- Abril y Casey lo regalaron -

.

A Leonardo le agradaba esta organización, podía ver que estaba equivocado…no tenia que estar en todas…mientras pensaba esto comenzó a sentir frió y se le empezó a dar vuelta todo, teniendo que cerrar los ojos.

Rafael tomo la lista que le pasó Donatelo, la leyó y sonrió… sabia donde conseguir todo, ahorraría mucho tiempo. Se dirige a Leonardo.

- Todo estará bien, hermano ¿hermano?... ¿que te ocurre? - pregunto preocupado al ver que su hermano temblaba.

- Tengo frió…- apenas susurro - y estoy mareado - dijo casi inaudible, justo antes de encontrarse a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacia la oscuridad total.

Donatelo se acerco a Leonardo, y le puso la mano en la frente

- Aumento la temperatura…Leo, Leo ¡Demonios! otra vez perdió la conciencia…Rafael – se dio vuelta, pero su hermano ya le había quitado la bolsa de dinero a Miguelangel y se había ido corriendo.

-¡Vuelvo lo mas rápido posible!..¡Cuídenlo!…-se escucho decir a Rafael antes de cerrar la puerta.

Donatelo observo el estado de Leonardo.

- Apúrate lo más que puedas, Rafael - susurro.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………

.

Y así termina, el capitulo que respondió a lo que tenia Leo, Neumonía.

Tuve que leer un poco sobre la enfermedad (soy muy perfeccionista, no me gusta que se vaya un detalle XD XD).

En el próximo capitulo el tratamiento se vera en peligro…(es el capitulo mas corto, por lo que lo subiré mañana seguramente).

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Cloeh.


	4. Decisiones inesperadas

Acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo, el mas corto del todos (hasta el momento).

Yunuen: a mi tampoco me gusta ver a los hermanos enojados, no me gustan que se peleen… debía reconciliarlos (me hubiera enojado conmigo misma XD). Y bueno, lamentablemente la gente siempre valora a los demás cuando están mal… pero lo importante es que aprendan la lección (tanto Leo como los chicos), que yo creo que se esta viendo reflejado en la historia. Ahora sabrás porque el tratamiento se vera en peligro…para que no estés tan angustiada por Leo.

Reki : Ese es el problema de ser perfeccionista, tengo a unos familiares enfermeros aburridos de tanto que le he preguntado sobre la Neumonía XD XD( distintas opciones para acomodar la mejor al fics). Bueno, ahora sabrán que es lo que quise decir sobre lo del tratamiento.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!

En este capitulo el tratamiento se vera en peligro por situaciones externas y no esperadas….

**Renuncia:** Las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

.

.

Capitulo 4: "Decisiones inesperadas"

.

Rafael corría de farmacia en farmacia nocturna comprando los medicamentos que estaban en la lista. Al saber los lugares específicos había ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Corría con mucho cuidado, ya que los medicamentos en su mayoría estaban en botellitas de vidrio (porque eran inyectables).

Le hacia falta lo mas importante, el suero fisiológico. Por lo que le había explicado una vez Don en una aburrida charla, el suero servia para una persona que perdio agua a través de mucha fiebre o sudor entre otras cosas. Y era la única manera que podía una persona inconsciente obtener agua, sin esta podría tener complicaciones… hasta la muerte.

Rafael se remeció ante este pensamiento, Leo tenia esas características, por lo tanto su hermano NECESITABA el suero.

Miro hacia atrás, sentía que lo estaban observando, pero no había nadie.

.

Estaba llegando a la única farmacia que conocía que vendieran el suero. Cuando llego a la entrada, abrió los ojos asustados… estaba cerrada.

- ¡Demonios no! – grito golpeando la puerta.

Se tomo la cabeza un poco desesperado y miro hacia atrás, no tenía tiempo para buscar otra farmacia… Leo no tenia tiempo.

Esto no se lo esperaba. Sabia lo que estaba obligado a hacer. Apretando los puños, tomó una decisión.

- No tengo otra opción – dijo desganado.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte trasera, dejando los medicamentos escondidos en un rincón.

Con lista en mano, tomo su sais y las encajo en los bordes de la puerta trasera.

Debía entrar a robar el suero.

Dejaría el dinero, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que entraría como un ladrón.

"Tú harías lo mismo" pensó un poco triste, imaginándoos la cara que pondría Leo si supiera que estaba robando a gente inocente.

- Para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas – susurro para autoconvencerse, no le gustaba nada la situación, pero no había otra opción.

.

Estaba forzando la puerta, cuando sintió que alguien lo atacaba, rápidamente saco sus sais de la puerta y se aparto evitando el ataque.

- Vaya, vaya… te cambiaste de bando – le dijo una voz conocida.

Era Karai junto con un par de ninjas del pie.

- ¡Demonios! ¡no tengo tiempo de luchar contigo! – grito aproblemado, una lucha con Karai podía durar un buen rato.

Karai sin prestar atención tomo la lista que estaba en el suelo. Rafael se miro la mano, no se había dado cuenta que se le había caído.

- Esto es para Leonardo ¿cierto? – Rafael la miro sorprendido – si, es para él, por lo menos ya se dieron cuenta que algo le ocurría – leyó el papel – pero les falta solo el sue…-.

- ¡¡No es de tu incumbencia!! – interrumpió molesto Rafael.

- ¿Pues sabes?- le dijo seria – el robo de la reliquia tampoco era se su incumbencia-.

Le paso el papel a un ninja del pie y saco su espada.

- Así que…- Karai salto atacando a Rafael.

- ¡NO!, ¡ahora no! – grito desesperado antes de bloquear el ataque.

Rafael se vio obligado a pelear con Karai. Pero su defensa, por la desconcentración, no era la mejor. Por lo que la lucha se fue trasladando cada vez más lejos de la tienda.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo tiempo! – grito Rafael mientras atacaba.

- Eso a mi no me interesa –.

Karai le intenta dar un golpe a los pies de Rafael, pero este da una vuelta hacia atrás apoyándose con la manos. Pero al hacer esto se le cae la bolsa con dinero que Karai toma rápidamente y se la pasa a un ninja que sale corriendo.

- ¡Devuélveme eso! – grita intentando seguir al ninja, pero Karai lo intercepta.

- La pelea es conmigo – le dijo por mientras que atacaba nuevamente.

Comienza de nuevo la lucha, Karai ataca pero Rafael atrapa la espada con la sai he intenta herirla con la otra sai en el brazo, pero Karai lo evita con un patada. Luego ella suelta la espada de la sai y le da una patada en el pecho a Rafael, alejándolo.

Rafael hubiera evitado fácilmente esa patada, pero no estaba muy atento a la pelea. Nesecitaba salir pronto de esto. Ir a buscar el suero, ahora sin el dinero seria un ladrón cualquiera.

Karai lo ataca nuevamente ahora en un brazo, Rafael la bloquea y le da una patada alejándola. Karai se pone en posición de ataque nuevamente, pero ve algo distinto.

Rafael estaba guardando su sais.

- ¡Basta! - le grito – Leo siempre dice que tienes honor. Si quieres derrotarlo, que sea en un pelea limpia. Pero no así ¡aprovechándote de circunstancias ajenas! -.

- Y no lo haré – le dijo aun con la espada en alto – y Leonardo no se equivoca -.

Rafael la miro extrañado.

En eso llega un ninja y le asiente con la cabeza a Karai, esta guardo su espada.

- Nuestra pelea ha concluido -.

- ¡¿Qué!? – pregunto Rafael sorprendido. Karai no era de las que paraba así como así las peleas.

- Solo necesitaba tenerte entretenido en otra cosa - dicho esto, sale corriendo.

Rafael sumamente extrañado se preguntaba que le pasaba a Karai, mientras esta se iba corriendo en dirección a la farmacia…de pronto recordó "los medicamentos estaban cerca de la farmacia…¿y si Karai esta tramando hacer algo a los medicamentos o a la farmacia?" pensó con miedo.

Rafael salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, detrás de ella.

Al llegar al lugar se agacho a verificar los medicamentos, estaban intactos en el lugar que los había escondido, suspiro aliviado. Un ruido lo hizo mirar la puerta trasera de la farmacia que, ahora, estaba abierta. Karai estaba parada al lado de ella. "Dios, la farmacia" el temor de Rafael se hacia mayor.

- ¿Que tramas? – pregunto temeroso.

Sin decir nada Karai le tira un papel.

Rafael tomo el papel, era la lista escrita por la mano de Donatelo, que le había quitado hace un momento.

- Tú no entraras – le dijo seria.

Rafael se paro serio, tocando las sais en su cinturón. Si debía luchar otra vez por entrar, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas por su hermano mayor.

Mientras pensaba esto, salieron dos ninjas de la farmacia. Uno traía una caja que se la pasa a Karai.

- Toma – le tira la caja a Rafael que apenas atrapa.

- Es el suero que necesita Leonardo – le dijo.

Rafael observo la caja sorprendido y efectivamente decía "Suero fisiológico" con las características de la lista. La caja estaba sellada, lo que demostraba que el Clan del pie no había tocado su interior. Para asegurarse abre la caja y allí estaban varias bolsas de suero sellado. El Clan del pie no había tocado nada de nada.

- Y mira – Karai mostró la bolsa con el dinero – esto va a quien venia dirigido.

Dicho esto tiró la bolsa adentro de la farmacia y cerro la puerta sellándola con unos fierros.

Rafael no salia de su asombro, apenas pudo decir…

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Honor…- Rafa la miró – si lo derroto que sea por una pelea justa, sin enfermedad de por medio. Por eso decidí ayudarlos por esta única vez, para poder tener una revancha en iguales condiciones -.

- Yo hubiera podido hacerlo solo…- le dijo aún asombrado.

- Pero no creo que tus hermanos acepten que robes a gente inocente por ellos -.

Rafael miro el piso, Karai tenía razón y él lo sabia.

- Este es nuestro estilo, no el de uds. – le dijo Karai seria.

- Gracias… - dijo casi inaudible Rafael apretando los puños.

- Perdón, creo que no escuche – le dijo Karai sarcásticamente.

Rafael la miro molesto.

- ¡Demonios! sabes lo que dije y no lo volveré a repetir… ahora me tengo que ir, no puedo perder mas tiempo-.

Con la caja en mano tomó los medicamentos y se disponía a irse, pero recordó algo. Miro a Karai muy serio.

- Sobre lo que nos dijiste en la lucha por la reliquia – Karai lo miro atenta – bueno, a la otra que notes algo extraño sobre alguno que nosotros, que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta. Dilo de frente y no con recriminaciones autoritarias – dicho esto dio vuelta y salio corriendo.

- La idea era que uds. se dieran cuenta…pero veo que aprendieron la lección – dijo Karai por mientras que veía desaparecer a Rafael detrás de un edificio, luego se fue hacia otra dirección.

.

Rafael mientras corría por las alcantarillas, estuvo muy atento… pero nadie lo seguía.

- Por suerte para nosotros, Karai tiene honor – susurro.

Ahora entendía mejor el porque ella detuvo la espada antes de tocar el cuello de Leo, ella no se aprovecharía de alguien que esta en desventaja.

"De algo bueno que te sirva tener un enemigo con honor, hermanito" pensó sonriendo, imaginándose la cara de desaprobación que pondría Leonardo ante estas palabras.

Luego se puso serio y presiono los medicamentos a su pecho.

- Solo resiste, hermano -.

.

………………………………………………………

.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo que mostró una faceta distinta de Karai, ella no me cae muy bien, pero tampoco me cae terriblemente mal. Yo creo que en esta situación ella haría esto, por honor. Espero que le haya gustado.

Decidi poner el titulo de "Decisiones inesperadas" para este capitulo ya que por un lado Rafael tuvo que decidir a robar por salvar a Leonardo, y por otro lado Karai tuvo que decidir ayudar a su enemigo por honor de una lucha futura justa. Y ambos no lo esperaban XD ( espero hacerme entender :-P ).

Para las desconfiadas (os), el suero no esta alterado en ninguna forma por el clan del pie. Así que esta en óptimas condiciones para ser utilizado sin peligros.

Y para las románticas (os), lo que hizo Karai no lo hizo por amor ni nada por el estilo. Solo por honor de tener una lucha limpia. (Es mas Karai ya no aparecerá más en la historia XD).

.

En el próximo capitulo pasara algo inesperado para todos…

Gracias por leer mi fics y espero sus review.

Cloeh.


	5. Voluntad

Capitulo cinco, acá va...

Reki : gracias por las porras, y bueno si, el capitulo anterior fue bastante corto, es que en realidad era parte del capitulo 3 pero lo preferí apartar porque era un tema muy diferente.

Yunuen:. ¿una nota de Rafa para explicar el robo? …Rafael no tenia tiempo para escribir notas (aunque igual hubiera sido buena idea XD ). Y Karai no me cae mal…pero tampoco me gusta mucho como pareja de Leo, sin embargo me gusta eso del "amor imposible".

Karo – andromeda: que bueno que te hayas pasado por aquí y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic (lee otros de las tortugas, son buenos) A mi también me gusta mucho como esta quedando la hermandad entre los chicos, que bueno que te haya gustado. Me reí mucho con tu escena la encontré muy entretenida, en realidad no se me había ocurrido. Y si tienes alguna pregunta sobre partes de la serie animada que salgan en el fic y no entiendas, pregunta.

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo.

Bueno este capitulo será un ¿poco angustiante? (en realidad creo que me pase :-P)

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo)

.

**……………………………………………………………………**

.

.

Capitulo 5: "Voluntad"

.

Miguelangel le estaba acomodando con cuidado la mascarilla de oxigeno a Leo. Su hermano mayor se había agravado un poco mas, estaba sudando mucho, respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba mas agitado.

- Vamos Leo, tú puedes resistir. Tú eres fuerte, puedes superar esto -.

Donatelo entra con una botellita de vidrio la cual pone en la mesa del rincón y luego se dirige donde Leo a revisar su estado.

Miguelangel curioso se acerca a la mesa y toma la botellita.

- ¿Qué es esto, Donnie? - lee la etiqueta – ¿epinefrina inyectable? -.

Donatelo miro un poco temeroso a su hermano menor, sabía con la facilidad que rompía las cosas.

- Déjalo ahí Mikey, es el único que tengo y espero no usarlo -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Se usa solo en caso de vida o muerte -.

Miguelangel miró asustado a Donatelo, este le media la temperatura a Leonardo.

-¡Demonios! aumento un poco mas la fiebre – dijo exasperado.

Miguelangel suspiró, mientras dejaba la botellita con cuidado en la mesa. Le llamó la atención que Leo estaba más agitado y comenzaba a susurrar palabras intendibles. Se acerco y miró a Donatelo preocupado.

- Por la fiebre… debe tener pesadillas -.

Se comenzó a entender lo que decía su hermano mayor.

- No…déjalos…mátame a mi…Sredder… ¡¡Deja a mis hermanos en paz!! – grito al borde de las lagrimas.

- No me gusta verlo así – dijo frustrado Donatelo con los puños apretados, estaba a punto de colapsar por la impotencia – fue mi culpa…me debería haber dado cuenta antes-.

Miguelangel lo miro molesto.

- No Don, no es culpa de nadie…tú no eres adivino. Simplemente se resfrió fuerte y punto, nuestro deber ahora es ayudarlo para que se mejore -.

Luego de decir esto se sentó al lado de la cama y apretó con sus manos, la mano de su hermano mayor.

- Cálmate hermano – le dijo suavemente – estamos bien… estamos aquí para ayudarte…estamos bien -.

Donatelo miró enternecido esta escena y sonrió levemente. Mikey solo se pone serio en situaciones extremas. Su hermano tenía razón, lo único que debía hacer ahora es ayudar a Leo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, las palabras de Miguelangel habían hecho efecto. Leo dejó de gritar, ahora balbuceaba levemente. Seguía con pesadillas por lo agitado que estaba, pero estaba más calmado.

En ese instante sintieron que alguien entraba corriendo. Así llego a la habitación un agitado Rafael con una bolsa y caja.

- ¿Lo trajiste todo? – preguntaba Donatelo mientras tomaba rápidamente la bolsa y sacaba los medicamentos, dejándolos en la mesa.

- Si, y aquí esta el suero – le dice dejando la caja en la mesa.

- Genial – exclamo Don cuando sacaba una bolsa de suero y la revisaba.

Rafael se acercó a la cama, Leo estaba mas grave de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Porque esta tan agitado? –.

- Por la fiebre, tiene pesadillas -.

Donatelo se acerco y colgó la bolsa de suero en un soporte que tenia.

- Ayúdame Rafa, necesito inyectarle el suero -.

Rafael tomó con suavidad el brazo de Leo de manera que quedara quieto. Así, Donatelo le dejó inyectado el suero y comenzó a inyectar los medicamentos, en un orificio especial que tenia la manguerita del suero.

- Auch – dijo Miguelangel en forma de rechazo, frotándose el brazo.

Pero recibió un coscorrón de parte de Rafael.

- Para que te duela de verdad, además, lo importante es que le haga bien a Leo -.

Don terminó de inyectar los medicamentos y se dirigió a la mesa.

- Lo único que espero es que le hagan efecto rápido –.

- ¿Como Donnie? – se le acerco Rafael – con los medicamentos…-.

- Si, le ayudara a mejorar, pero esta muy mal Rafael. Su recuperación solo dependerá de él, de su voluntad - decía esto cuando…

Se dejo de escuchar los balbuceos de Leonardo.

- ¡Don, dejó de moverse de pronto! – le grito Mikey angustiado.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta. Leonardo estaba con una tranquilidad que asustaba y su respiración se apagaba.

Donatelo corrió a donde su hermano mayor y le midió el pulso.

- ¡¡LEO!! – grito asustado y corrió a la mesa, tomando una jeringa y la epinefrina.

- ¡Que demonios pasa! – grito Rafael asustado.

- Tiene pulso agónico, casi no tiene – le dijo por mientras que , temblando, inyectaba directamente la epinefrina en el brazo de Leo.

Miguelangel observo con miedo que era "aquella" botellita. Su hermano mayor estaba…

- ¡Leo! ¡por favor resiste! – gritó al borde de las lagrimas.

Donatelo tiró la jeringa y la botellita. Retiró los almohadones, dejando a Leo en posición horizontal y comenzó a hacerle masaje cardiaco.

Sus hermanos lo vieron aterrados, ya habían visto muchas películas…sabían lo que significaba.

- ¡¡Maldita sea Leo, no te atrevas a dejarnos solos!! – grito aterrado Rafael.

.

.

_Estaba todo muy oscuro…__veía una luz…no sabia como pero Leo sentía que allí había mucha paz. Pero también escuchaba unas voces lejanas…unas voces familiares…pero la luz le atraía más. Aquella luz le traería tranquilidad… no tendría presiones…no seria líder…sin responsabilidades…solo él…_

_La luz estaba casi encima de él…cerró los ojos._

.

.

Donatelo le midió el pulso…no tenia.

- ¡¡Demonios, Leo no te vayas!! – gritó y empezó a hacer mas fuerte el masaje cardiaco, veía con impotencia como Leo se ponía mas pálido y ya casi no respiraba.

Donatelo pensaba en aquella vez ,cuando eran niños , que Leo lo salvó de morir ahogado...de todas aquellas veces que los había ayudado en combates…¿y él no podría salvar a Leo de esta?...no podría soportarlo.

- Por favor Leo, reacciona – susurró mientras lágrimas tibias caían en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

.

Miguelangel vio a Donatelo llorar, era pésima señal. "No puede estar pasando esto" pensó y miró a Leo "él no puede…". Muerte, esa palabra solo la veía en sus videojuegos, pero esto era la vida real…no había vidas extras.

Apretó la mano de Leo con más fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en ella, cayendo de rodillas. Recordaba cuando su hermano mayor le acariciaba la cabeza en forma paternal para animarlo…pero esa mano no se movía…se volvía cada vez mas fría.

- Hermano...tú eres fuerte…¡¡tú puedes con esto!! – grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

.

Rafael apoyo con fuerza sus manos en los pies de la cama e inclinado miró al piso sombrío. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder…en las peleas siempre la muerte estaba latente, pero no le hacia caso, ya que, siempre salían airosos. Pero ahora su hermano estaba a punto de perder en la mas importante pelea…estaba siendo arrastrado por la muerte.

Y aunque siempre peleaba con Leo, no quería que se fuera...

Y aunque siempre recriminaba su autoritarismo, ahora…solo quería volver a escuchar sus órdenes...

- Leo te necesitamos – susurro y luego miró a Leo – ¡¡TE NECESITAMOS!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, por mientras que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

.

.

"_Te necesitamos"_

_Lo oyó claramente…era Rafa_

"_Por favor Leo"…Donnie_

"_Resiste"…Mikey_

_Dios, que angustiado se sentía al escuchar que aquellas voces estaban afligidas_

_Pero que estaba pensando…se pregunto Leo…nunca tendría tranquilad sin saber como estaban sus hermanos._

_Él había elegido ser líder, nadie se lo impuso…era difícil pero él afronto esa responsabilidad y ellos están empezando a ayudarlo mas._

_Sin poder protegerlos…sin saber como estaban ellos…_

"_Sin mis hermanos, nunca tendré paz" pensó con fuerza y voluntad Leonardo._

.

.

Tanto Don como Mikey miraron a Leo, el primero había sentido latidos y el segundo que le apretaban la mano. Rafael los siguió con la mirada al notar que Don se había detenido.

- Todo estará bien…- apenas susurro Leo, casi inaudible.

Pero de igual forma los chicos lo escucharon, mientras que veían como nuevamente respiraba de forma mas normal. Donatelo le midió el pulso.

- Sus signos vitales están normales – dijo nervioso.

Los chicos respiraron un poco aliviados, pero aun nerviosos.

Mikey apretó la mano de Leo.

- Que sustito hermano – dijo mirando a Leo que seguía durmiendo.

Rafael se inclino mas, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y exhaló con fuerza.

- Demonios Leo, este susto me lo debes – susurró.

Donatelo se alejó unos pasos y cayó en cuatro apoyos, aun tiritaba un poco por la tensión reciente.

- Que cerca estuvo esto – susurro mirando el piso.

- No quiero que vuelva a pasar esto… no quiero que Leo llegue a este estado nunca mas – dijo Miguelangel muy nervioso, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Nadie quiere que ocurra de nuevo Mikey… - señalo aun nervioso Donatelo mientras se paraba y se secaba las lágrimas.

- Y no lo permitiremos – dijo Rafael estirándose – porque cambiaremos su estupida "mochila" de responsabilidad, al hacer que confié mas en nosotros -.

Los tres se miraron, sabían a lo que se refería con mochila, era "aquella mochila".

Leonardo se había puesto una mochila que se hacia cada vez mas pesada cuando lo miraban solamente a él para solucionar algún problema. Lo que hizo que finalmente, esta mochila estuvo a punto de botarlo sin posibilidad de pararse. Pero los tres coincidían en que, ahora, aquella mochila no seria una, sino cuatro.

Esas cuatro mochilas que se repartirian, como la confianza que se tenian el uno al otro, confianza que siempre habia estado... confianza que hizo que Leo luchara por su vida sabiendo que ellos estarian alli...

Esas cuatro mochilas que se repartirian, como el cariño entre hermanos que siempre se habían tenido y que ahora se estaba demostrando con la mayor fuerza posible...

- Espero que estemos demostrando que puede confiar mas en nosotros – dijo Rafael pensativo.

- Por supuesto que si – dijo Mikey más animado, secándose las lágrimas – le demostramos otra faceta, por eso confió en nosotros ¿cierto Donnie? -.

-Ah si… Mikey – contesto distraídamente, aun estaba tenso por el incidente reciente.

Rafael miro a Donatelo, era obvio que el fuera el mas nervioso de los tres, él estaba intentando salvarlo. Se le acercó y le apoyo su mano en el hombro.

- Lo hiciste bien Donnie, salvaste a Leo -.

Don lo miró mas calmado y le negó con la cabeza.

- No Rafa, Leo nos escucho, de eso estoy seguro. Los tres lo trajimos de vuelta -.

- Entonces le tendremos que pedir dinero – dijo Mikey, los chicos lo miraron extrañados– si…nosotros hemos traído de vuelta su espíritu. Y bueno, los servicios de "médium" son bastantes caros.

- ¡Mikey! – le reclamaron los otros dos hermanos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - contesto y luego sonrió – era para aligerar la tensión del ambiente… ¿funciono? – pregunto con cara de inocente.

Donatelo y Rafael lo miraron serios y luego le sonrieron.

- Si …Mikey…funciono -.

--

.

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales Leonardo mostraba una leve mejoría, estaba menos agitado y la fiebre estaba bajando de a poco. Por su parte los chicos estaban pendientes de su hermano mayor, no habían descansado mucho, pero igual se turnaban las labores del hogar.

Rafael luego de entrenar se dirige a la habitación de Leo. Al entrar ve que Donatelo inyectaba un medicamento y sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, estaba Mikey jugando con un videojuego portátil. Se le acerca.

- Mikey, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a la sala? -.

- No, quiero hacerle compañía a Leo – contesto un poco desconcentrado.

Rafael noto que el rostro de su hermano menor reflejaba preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mikey?, ¿estas perdiendo? -.

Miguelangel puso pausa en el juego y lo miro serio.

- No hay juego que me gane -.

Sus hermanos suspiraron.

- ¿Entonces?- le pregunto Donatelo.

Mikey miro preocupado a Leonardo.

- Es que... si ya esta mejor ¿porque no despierta? -.

- Estuvo muy enfermo, Mikey – le dijo Don en un tono comprensivo – además, estuvo a punto de…-.

- ¡Pero no lo hizo ¡ - reclamo Rafael molesto.

- No podía…ves que somos sus "médium" personales – señalo sonriendo Mikey.

- Si, si…pero por eso que casi ocurrió, su cuerpo esta muy cansado, por lo que se esta reponiendo… pero pronto creo que despertara -.

Mientras decía esto, Leo tosió y arrugo la frente

- Demonios duele - susurro Leo molesto.

Rafael y Miguelangel lo miraron preocupados.

- Que bien – dijo Don.

Mikey indico con la mano a Donatelo.

- ¡Tú, hermano sádico! – le grito molesto.

Rafael estaba tomando aire para gritarle, pero Don lo frenó.

- ¡Esperen, no me malentiendan! - suspiró – el que se haya quejado es bueno, significa que esta mas conciente de si mismo y de su alrededor-.

- Ahhh, menos mal – dijeron sus hermanos al unísono.

- Pensé que la falta de sueño te había vuelto loco, hermanito – le dijo Mikey sonriendo.

- Mikey, si sus inventos no lo han hecho, esto no lo hará – bromeo Rafael.

- Gracias por su consideración chicos – ironizo Donatelo.

De pronto, Miguelangel apagó el juego y lo dejó en la cama.

- OK – se paró - voy a entrenar -.

-¡¿Qué?! – casi gritó Rafael.

Donatelo se acerco serio a Mikey y le puso la mano en la frente.

- No, no tiene fiebre -.

- ¡ Hey! - dijo retirando la mano de Don – yo siempre entreno.

- De acuerdo, pero nunca dejabas voluntariamente un juego por el entrenamiento, siempre Leo te obligaba a ir -.

- OK Rafa, pero eso era antes – reclamo Mikey – ahora debo hacerme responsable de mi entrenamiento. Además, si Leo despierta no creo que le guste que no haya entrenado, tú sabes lo que Leo siempre dice – imitando a Leonardo – _"El entrenamiento hace a el ninja"-._

Sus hermanos sonrieron.

- Mikey tiene razón – asintió Donatelo – yo te acompaño, mira que tampoco he entrenado…Rafael…-.

Donatelo se da vuelta pero Rafael ya estaba con el juego en mano, sentado en la silla donde estaba Mikey.

- No se preocupen, yo lo vigilo -.

- ¿Vamos? – le dice Mikey en el umbral de la puerta.

Ambos hermanos salen.

.

¿Miguelangel dejando un juego por ir al entrenamiento y por propia voluntad?.

Rafael miró el techo para cerciorarse que no se caía por un posible apocalipsis. Bajo la mirada y sonrió, su hermanito se estaba tomando muy en serio esto de ser responsable, tenia mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Miro a Leo.

- Supongo que el entrenamiento de Mikey, será una preocupación menos para ti, hermano -.

No sabe si lo imagino o el cansancio le hizo ver ilusiones…pero Rafael habría jurado que Leonardo esbozo una sonrisa.

.

**………………………………………………………………**

.

.

Y aquí termina este capitulo, en donde Leo casi se fue para el otro mundo, pero no se fue por la fuerza que le dieron sus hermanos.

Bueno, el titulo de este capitulo le decidí poner "voluntad", yo creo que ya adivinaron…la fuerza de voluntad de Leo por sobrevivir y la fuerza que tuvo Mikey para ir al entrenamiento.

Una explicación la epinefrina (adrenalina )se usa en caso de paro cardiaco ( aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta XD).

Quedan un par de capítulos, pero ambos estarán con sorpresas y cosas imprevistas...ABSOLUTAMENTE imprevistas.

En el próximo capitulo…sorpresas…verdades…

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Cloeh.


	6. Libertad

Acá les dejo el capitulo 6… sorpresas…confesiones…

Pero antes…

Asuste a varias en el capitulo anterior, esa era la idea : D.

Y la sorpresa de Mikey entrenando a todos los dejo sorprendidos.

Yunuen: tienes toda la razón la vida es para vivirla por eso Leo volvió (esperemos mas adelante…), y gracias por resaltar lo de los tecnicismos médicos, esto de ser perfeccionista de repente aburre XD.

Reki: me da gusto que te haya gustado la metáfora de la mochila, no sabes lo que me costo poder explicarla.

Karo- Andrómeda: en tu anterior review sin querer le atinaste a una escena de este capitulo (aparte de la escena que hablamos).

Marin :¡Anímate y escribe tu fic!.

Y los demás gracias por su apoyo y que bueno que le haya gustado el tema en que los hermanito se hagan responsables ( el sueño del hermano mayor XD) aunque sea a porrazos. (Juanis me dio mucha risa tu comentario amenazado por Rafa XD)

¡Gracias por todos los review y el apoyo dado!

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo)

.

En este capitulo

Cuando hablamos de libertad, siempre pensamos en la libertad física…pero no es la única. Hay otra que es muy importante...la libertad mental... que es indispensable para demostrar como eres.

Este capitulo comienza al día siguiente del capitulo anterior

**……………………………………………………………………****.**

.

Capitulo 6: "Libertad"

.

.

Abrió los ojos de a poco.

Se sentía muy cansado como si hubiera entrenado una semana entera sin descanso. Sin embargo, el dolor y la presión del pecho habían disminuido notablemente.

Se sentó, miró a su alrededor y quejo perplejo.

Miguelangel sentado en una silla y apoyado en los pies de la cama, dormía placidamente. Pero no era el único, Donatelo dormía apoyado en la mesa y sentado en una silla contigua. Por su parte, Rafael dormía en un sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás, roncando sonoramente.

Leonardo vio la escena enternecido, ellos no lo habían dejado solo en ningún momento. Él lo sabía, porque pudo sentir siempre su compañía en esa oscuridad.

En el momento en que se enderezo, comenzó a toser seguido, cubrió la boca para no despertar a sus hermanos. Era tal la fuerza de la tos que comenzó a tener nauseas.

Debía salir de allí, la tos venia cada vez con más fuerzas y con ello las nauseas. Debía ir con urgencia a un lugar.

Respiro profundo haciendo que la tos cesara un momento. Se saco la mascarilla de oxigeno, aparto las mantas con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano pequeño y se bajo de la cama, tomando la bolsita de suero que seguía inyectado a su brazo.

Antes de salir cubrió con cuidado a sus hermanos con unas mantas…no se vayan a enfermar ellos ahora.

En el umbral de la puerta Leonardo ve un poco preocupado que Miguelangel estaba a punto de caer de la cama, pero un nuevo episodio de tos provoco que se tapara la boca y saliera lo más rápido posible.

.

A los minutos ocurrió lo que Leo temía, Miguelangel se cayó de la cama.

- ¡AUUCH! – grito parándose, despertando a los demás.

- Mikey otra vez te cais… - Rafa quedo mirando la manta - ¿y esto?-.

Los otros también miraron con extrañeza sus mantas.

Sin embargo, los tres se pararon con rapidez al ver la cama.

- ¡¿Donde demonios esta Leo?! – grito Rafael.

- Seguramente despertó y salio, por mientras que dormíamos -.

- Vamos, debemos buscarlo -.

Miguelangel y Donatelo corrieron al primer nivel, el primero fue a la cocina mientras que el segundo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Rafael en cambio quedo mirando desde el segundo nivel toda la perspectiva de la casa, miró la puerta de entrada… "¿y si salio de la guarida?" pensó con temor.

- ¡¿Demonios, talvez Leo salió a dar sus malditas rondas?! – grito Rafael.

- Tu lenguaje Rafa – sintió detrás de él una voz muy familiar.

Rafael se dio vuelta y en el umbral de la puerta del baño, estaba Leo un poco más pálido.

- ¡Demonios Leo deja de asustarnos así quieres! – le reclamo.

- A mi también me da gusto verte – ironizo Leo.

Rafael sonrió.

- Por lo menos ya recobraste tu sentido del humor – señalo – es bueno verte despierto y en pie – le dijo por mientras que le daba un empujón suave a Leo.

Sus hermanos llegaron casi de inmediato. Miguelangel abrazo a Leonardo.

- Que bien que despertaste hermano, estábamos muy preocupados – se aparto y lo miro sonriendo – bienvenido al mundo de los despiertos -.

- Es bueno estar de nuevo con Uds. – sonrió Leonardo.

- Y es bueno para nosotros verte despierto – le dijo Don dándole una palmadita en el hombro - pero, a la otra ¿podrías avisarnos, para no asustarnos? –.

- Dormían tan …- comenzó a toser fuerte, tapándose la boca.

- ¿Leo? – lo miró preocupado Mikey.

Leonardo entro al baño rápidamente y se escucho que vomitaba.

Donatelo entro con rapidez, dando una señal a sus hermanos para que no entraran. Al minuto salio Don, los chicos lo miraron preocupados.

- ¿Por qué dejaste a Leo solo? – le increpo Rafael.

- No creo que este cómodo que lo vean vomitar, además lo estoy vigilando – indico la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –.

- Es algo normal, Rafa -.

- Como va a ser normal eso – le dijo Mikey extrañado.

Los chicos lo vieron extrañados, Donatelo decía que era normal situaciones que son de lo mas irregular para ellos.

- Miren – comenzó Don – por la hidratación del suero las secreciones pulmonares se diluyeron y están saliendo a través de la tos, lo que es bueno. Ahora, el vomito es un reflejo por la intensidad de la tos -.

- Ahora en español por favor – dijo Mikey con cara que Don hablaba de metafísica.

Donatelo suspiro.

- A ver… el suero es como agua que le ayudo a sacar lo que tapaba lo pulmones de Leo, eso esta botando por la tos. Y el vomito es por la fuerza de la tos -.

- ¡Iug!, ya entendí – señalo con asco su hermano menor.

- Menos mal, ya iba a buscar un lápiz y un papel para hacerte dibujitos – bromeo Rafael.

- JA-JA-JA –ironizo Mikey.

Sintieron el sonido de la cadena y la llave del lavamanos correr, luego se abrió la puerta.

- Leo estas muy pálido, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Mikey tomando la bolsa de suero que Leo tenia en la mano.

- Un poco mareado – respiró profundo – por lo menos ahora respiro mejor -.

Intento dar un paso, pero tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser que Donatelo y Rafael lo tomaron uno de cada lado.

- Leo, no te sobreexigas quieres – reclamo Rafael.

- Vamos, debes descansar – le dijo Don.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación, mientras Miguelangel llevaba el suero.

- Siento el cuerpo pesadísimo – señalo Leo agotado.

- Eso te pasa por comer muchas pizzas –.

- ¡Mikey! – le reclamaron sus otros hermanos -.

Leo miró sonriendo a Miguelangel.

- Sabía que debía acomodarte, para que no te cayeras de la cama -.

- ¿Y como supiste que me caí? -.

- El grito se sintió hasta el baño -.

- Es que tengo una voz melodiosa, que traspasa paredes –.

- Chillona, diría yo – bromeo Rafael.

Miguelangel le saco la lengua y se dirigió a Leo.

- Y tú gracias por las mantas -.

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo...? -.

- Bueno, Donnie se durmió primero y Rafa no tiene consideración -.

- Gracias – le dijo de manera irónica Rafael.

Leonardo sonrió, su hermanito lo conocía muy bien.

Los chicos lo acomodaron en la cama. Mikey se sentó al lado.

Don tomo la mascarilla de oxigeno.

- Donnie, ya no lo necesitare, ya respiro bien -.

- Si sé, que respiras mejor, no la tendrás todo el día, pero si a ratos. OK -.

- No quiero usar más eso -.

- No estoy discutiendo eso, la usaras a ratos y punto – le dijo serio Donatelo.

Rafael miro a Leo y luego a Mikey, otra vez a Leo y de nuevo a Mikey…y otra vez a Leo.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunto extrañado Miguelangel.

- Estoy asegurándome que no cambiaron de lugar – indicó a Leo – esta haciendo berrinches tuyos.

-¡¡Yo no soy Mikey!! -.

-¡¡Yo no soy Leo !! -.

- No era necesario decirlo en modalidad estereo - bromeó Rafa.

Los chicos sonrieron.

- Chicos…- dijo un poco bajo Leo – tengo un poco de hambre, podrían…-.

- ¡GENIAL! – grito Don asustando a sus hermanos.

- Eso es un progreso, voy de inmediato a… – Don se detuvo al ver la bolsa de suero casi vacía – pero antes…-.

Se dirigió a la mesa y saco una bolsa de suero de la caja…pero esta vez se fijo en un detalle de la etiqueta de esta.

- Rafa, la farmacia del suero no era de 24 horas… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto por mientras que le cambiaba la bolsa de suero a Leonardo.

"Demonios Don porque te fijaste en eso" pensó Rafa, no quería decir la verdad, no quería contar la ayuda de Karai.

No emitió palabra.

Leonardo noto el nerviosismo de su hermano, temió lo que su hermano tuvo que hacer por él.

- ¿Robaste? – pregunto Leo serio y muy preocupado.

- No Leo, no te preocupes… ¡demonios! – contesto un poco alterado.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, no quería preocupar a su hermano mayor. Ya bastante tenia con estar enfermo, tendría que contar la verdad.

- Bueno – dijo mas calmado – lo que pasó…- y así Rafa contó todo, la farmacia cerrada y la lucha de Karai que termino ayudándolo.

Luego del relato.

- Karai no es tan bruja – dijo Miguelangel sorprendido.

- Para que después si te dice algo no te enojes tanto – dijo Leo recordando lo dicho por ella en la lucha por la reliquia -.

- Aja – respondió un molesto… no sabían la verdadera razón de la molestia de ese hecho.

- En todo caso, lo que te dijo, no era como para enojarse tanto -.

- ¡No estaba enojado por eso! – grito enojado Rafael.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- ¡¡Porque casi mato a mi hermano en frente mío y no pude hacer nada!! -.

Los chicos lo observaron sorprendidos, no esperaban esa respuesta.

- No quería que humillara a mi hermano, pero prefería eso con tal que le perdonara la vida…¡estaba enojado conmigo porque no alcance a evitar su humillación!...¡por no poder salvarlo de la humillación!–.

Miró a Leonardo que lo miraba perplejo.

- Y simplemente me desahogue contigo porque no te defendiste – se tomó la cabeza con una mano – lo sé, tú no tenias la culpa…el enojo era conmigo…no sabia que estabas así de mal. Uds. saben me ciego cuando estoy enojado -.

- Estamos acostumbrados – sonrió Mikey.

- Supongo…- suspiró Rafa mas calmado.

- Bueno, por lo menos eso si es una razón para enojarse tanto – le dijo Donatelo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rafael.

- Así es – asintió Leo – a la otra di lo que sientes-.

- Como si fuera tan fácil - respondió desganado.

- No lo es, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo – sonrió Leo.

- Excepto los griteríos si se descontrola – rió Mikey.

- Bueno por lo menos mi voz es melodiosa y no chillona como la tuya -.

- La mía es melodiosa – dijo orgullosamente su hermano menor, Leo tosió un poco y luego los miro serio.

- Pero chicos, lo que hizo no quita que sea nuestro enemigo. No hay que bajar la guardia -.

- Si Leo…pero hay que aprovecharse de sus momentos de locura buena – dijo riéndose Miguelangel.

Leo sonrió agotado, Donatelo lo observo.

- Ya chicos, Leo debe descansar -.

Dicho esto Don dio un bostezo gigante, luego bostezo Mikey y finalmente Rafael.

- Eso es contagioso – sonrió Mikey.

- Vayan a descansar, yo estaré bien – les dijo Leo.

Miguelangel suspiro.

- Enfermo y todo igual se preocupa por nosotros -.

- Es mi deber, hermanito – le dijo Leo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Miguelangel sonrió, aquella mano que era tan fría hace unos días volvía a ser la misma.

- Será tu deber…pero entonces no te presiones tanto quieres – le dijo Rafael serio.

- Si estas enfermo, ¡ASUME que estas enfermo! – señalo exasperado Mikey.

- Ahora lo haré -.

Sus hermanos miraron expectantes. Leonardo continúo.

- …ya que, me di cuenta que me equivoque con uds... Uds. puedes ser autónomos si se lo proponen sin tener que estar yo en todo – sonrió – es la equivocación que mas satisfacción me dado…me siento con mucha menos presión -.

Sus hermanos suspiraron mas aliviados, habían conseguido que Leo cambiara su visión hacia ellos. Lo habían logrado.

De pronto, Miguelangel miro muy serio a Leonardo. Esto llamo la atención de los demás, esta expresión no era característica de su hermano menor.

- Pero por favor, a la otra que quieras ver si te equivocaste o no, no llegues a los extremos ¿quieres?. Si tienes alguna duda sobre tu rol como líder, solo pregunta, nadie te dirá nada mal…- se queda callado y mira a Rafael – excepto uno, pero lo amordazaremos , amarraremos y lo dejaremos en un rincón para que no moleste – dijo sonriendo Mikey.

Leonardo se rió imaginándose la escena.

Los chicos lo observaron felices, hace tiempo que no lo veían reír con tantas ganas.

Rafael se acerco a Miguelangel, se sentó en la cama y luego le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué ahora? -.

- Ya no será necesario que me amordaces, no me quejare ante el liderazgo de Leo, solo le daré consejos calmadamente – miro a sus hermanos – ¡Oh no me miren así! – dijo molesto.

Sus hermanos estaban perplejos.

Rafael se paro molesto y cruzo los brazos.

- ¡Oh maldita sea!- se dirigió a Leo – cumples muy bien tu papel de li… bueno, tú sabes. De los cuatro eres el mas apto… yo no podría con la presión -.

Donatelo y Miguelangel lo miraron con ojos como huevo fritos.

- Estas reconociendo que Leo es buen li…- decía Mikey todavía en shock.

- Interprétenlo como quieran, y que no se hable mas del tema – le respondió molesto antes de darse vuelta – voy a preparar el desayuno – sale de la habitación.

Miguelangel con la misma expresión miro a Leonardo.

- Él te estaba reconociendo como buen lid…-.

- Que no se hable mas del tema dijo Rafael – le interrumpió Leo adormilado con una gran sonrisa - ¿entendido Mikey? – dijo antes de dormirse.

Miguelangel se dirigió ahora a Donatelo.

- Donnie, ¿entendí algo mal? -.

- No, entendiste bien….Rafa esta madurando -.

- Él, el mas maduro hablando - ironizo Leo entre sueños.

Donatelo miro de reojo a su hermano mayor.

- Simpático – susurro irónico.

-Esto de Rafael esta como para el programa "Aunque ud. no lo crea" – sonrió Miguelangel.

Luego miro a Leo y notó la tranquilidad en el rostro de su hermano…una tranquilidad que no veía desde que eran niños.

- Algo volvió en Leo…pero no algo físico – cometo Mikey.

Donatelo observo a su hermano menor, él era muy perceptivo.

- Si – le respondió – esta mas relajado, ahora no tiene la presión de ser perfecto, porque nosotros estamos poniendo de nuestra parte – sonrió – ahora simplemente será mas él mismo.

- Como cuando éramos niños -.

Donatelo asiente

- Tiene mayor libertad -.

**--**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Leonardo enfermara.

Leonardo estaba mas estable, le había bajado un poco la fiebre y respiraba mejor, por lo que no usaba tanto oxigeno, que Leo a regañadientes aceptaba a ratos. Al estar alimentándose y tomando líquidos por si solo, hace un par de días que le habían retirado el suero. Y los medicamentos, que ahora eran pastillas, se los tomaba por vía oral.

La tranquilidad de la casa se ve interrumpida por el sonido de una campanita.

Donatelo y Rafael la escuchan desde la cocina.

- Voy a romper esa estupida campana – dijo molesto Rafa.

- Fue idea de Mikey y nosotros aceptamos…porque Leo no puede gritar mucho -.

- Para peor tengo que ir yo – señalo desganado.

- Rafa – le reclamo Don – Leo siempre nos lleva la comida cuando estamos enfermos. Recuerda que ahora nos toca -.

Rafael suspiro molesto.

- OK, OK – hablándose a si mismo – recuerda Rafa debes ser mas tolerante -.

Tomo la bandeja con la comida y escucho nuevamente la campanita ahora sin parar.

- ¡Ya voy! – grito, pero el sonido no paraba.

Mientras subía el sonido se hizo mas intenso. Rafael estaba apretando los dientes. "Tolerancia, tolerancia" pensaba.

Llego a la habitación notablemente molesto, que por mostrar una cara amigable…terminaba en una especie de mueca.

Se dio cuenta que el que estaba tocando la campanita intensamente no era Leo, es mas él estaba incomodo por la situación. Sino que era Miguelangel que lo miraba divertido.

"Como no se me había ocurrido" pensó Rafael.

Tanto Mikey como Leo al ver la cara de Rafael, que era una expresión forzada de sonrisa que terminaba siendo una mueca, comenzaron a reír.

Rafael estuvo a punto de lanzar la bandeja…se preocupa…se controla…solo para que se rían de él.

Leo dejo de reír.

- Lo siento Rafa, pero Mikey lo hizo aunque le dije que no -.

- Valió la pena por ver su cara – seguía riéndose Mikey.

- Si - asintió Leo – pero Mikey...Rafa esta haciendo el esfuerzo de no tirarte la bandeja en tu cabeza, así que no te rías más de él – dijo para calmarlo, pero esto no funciono.

- Mikey basta – dijo Leonardo ahora serio.

Pero no hacia caso, no podía parar de reír.

- ¡No es gracioso! – grito Rafael furioso.

- Lo siento Rafael – dijo Mikey, riéndose un poco – pero fue divertido ¿cierto Leo? – miro a su hermano mayor y paro de reír de golpe.

Leonardo estaba con las manos en los oídos y ocultaba un rostro adololorido en sus rodillas.

Miguelangel lo miro muy preocupado.

- Leo, Leo… ¿que ocurre? -

- Mikey…- susurro Leo cansado.

- ¿Que, que? – pregunto ahora con temor Mikey, mirándolo muy de cerca.

Leo lo miro cara a cara con dolor y luego…le sonrió.

- Caíste…- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

Miguelangel miro atonito a Leo.

El que estallo en carcajadas ahora fue Rafael.

- Si te vieras la cara hermanito - rió Rafael - …para que veas lo que se siente –.

- Rafa no empieces tu ahora y pásame la comida por favor que tengo hambre – dijo Leo impaciente.

- ¿Y tú como sabias que Leo estaba bromeando? – pregunto Mikey saliendo de su estado en shock.

- Leo me advirtió con una señal antes, cuando no veías por tu ataque de risa – respondió Rafael dejando de reír y pasándole la bandeja a Leonardo.

Miguelangel suspiro resignadamente…no sabia como él, el maestro de las bromas, había caído en una tan sencilla.

- Leo no sabia que hacías bromas – señalo Rafael.

- Era la única manera de parar a Mikey y el humor siempre ha estado en mi, pero ahora lo puedo sacar con mayor libertad -.

- ¿Si? – sonrió expectante Miguelangel.

- Así es – vio la expresión de su hermano pequeño – pero no seré tu compañero de travesuras Mikey -.

- Buu – dijo decepcionado.

- Es bueno escuchar eso – señalo Rafael – no soportaría dos Mikeys.

- ¡Y como yo! - he soportado un Rafa que vale por dos – bromeo Miguelangel.

- Mikey, no le busques mas a Rafael, después te devolverá la mano y no te gustara – advirtió Leo, ya que, Rafael estaba molesto con aires de venganza.

Miguelangel miro temeroso a su hermano molesto.

- OK…voy a entrenar. Leo te dejo con Rafa -.

A Rafael se le ilumino el rostro. A Miguelangel no le daba buena espina.

- Que buena idea hermanito – sonrió Rafa malvadamente – yo te acompaño y aprovechare de liberar tensiones por ciertas bromas -.

Miguelangel sintió terror. Sabia que la idea de su hermano no era entrenar…era venganza por reírse de él.

- ¡NO! ¡Acompaña a Leo! – grito desesperado.

Rafael lo siguió mirado con expresión de venganza.

- Vamos a entrenar hermanito, ves que _"el entrenamiento hace al ninja"_, ¿cierto Leo? -.

Leonardo que estaba comiendo, asintió con la cabeza.

- Rafael, Leo siempre nos acompaña cuando estamos enfermos, no puedes dejarlo solo – dijo Miguelangel un poco alterado.

Leonardo trago lo que estaba comiendo.

- A mi no me import…- comenzó a decir Leo.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE IMPORTA! – grito desesperado Mikey.

Llega Donatelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Nada, que Mikey y yo vamos a entrenar-.

Miguelangel le iba a reclamar pero Rafael siguió.

- Ya que, Donatelo acompañara a Leo - Mikey se quedo callado. Estaba atrapado.

- Vamos a entrenar, Mikey, haremos combates…- Rafael se lleva a Miguelangel arrastrándolo.

- ¡No…combates no!- se escucho decir de Miguelangel en el pasillo

- ¡No te aprovechas Rafa!- le gritó Don.

- Aun me cuesta creer que Mikey entrene por si solo- sonrió Leo mientras tomaba agua.

- Son los cambios de la vida ¿no?-.

- O que Rafa esté más tolerante...o que tú no te desveles por tus experimentos -.

- Si…!Hey!... ¿Cómo sabes que no me desvelo? -.

Leo miró hacia otro lado.

- Leo - le reclamó Don - ¿has estado haciendo las rondas nocturnas por la casa? –.

Leo tímidamente asintió.

- ¡Leo! –.

- Pero Don, tu sabes…es de rutina…arropar a Mikey, ver que no te desveles o que Rafa no se quede viendo TV; es hace un par de días solamente - se excusó Leo.- pero…-

- ¿Pero qué? -.

Leo sonrió.

- Ahora ya no es necesario, excepto por Mikey, pero vi que ustedes ahora igual lo arropan-.

- Si, nos turnamos - Don lo miró divertido - nos estas espiando-.

- No fue mi intención – dijo Leo avergonzado - es la costumbre…-

- Pero ya no es tan necesario, porque ahora nos turnaremos -.

Leo se estiró relajado.

Se escucho un grito de la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¡¡Auuch!! ¡¡No quiero hacer mas combates!!- gritó Mikey.

- Debes entrenar – dijo Rafa muy divertido -.

- ¡¡No!! -.

Los chicos suspiraron.

- Hay cosas que espero que nunca cambien - sonrió Leo.

.

Rafael salió bastante feliz y relajado del entrenamiento, en cambio, Miguelangel salió todo adolorido…Rafa en los combates lo había tirado lejos varias veces y después le pidió que le sostuviera el saco de boxeo por mientras él lo golpeaba…por supuesto Mikey recibió mas de un golpe "accidental".

Miguelangel se prometió nunca mas entrenar con Rafa luego de hacerle una broma pesada…NUNCA MAS.

Ya en la tarde…

Miguelangel solo tenia fuerzas para una cosa…jugaba videojuegos en la sala…por mientras que Rafa se tomaba un jugo en la cocina y Donatelo leía un libro, ya que, Leo dormía.

Miguelangel se veía bastante complicado en los videojuegos, su cara de angustia lo reflejaba.

- ¡Por esa puerta no! - le decía Rafa – ¿ves?... te salio el varón cibernautico.-

- Porque no me dijiste antes - le gritó, por mientras que su personaje arrancaba del enemigo, por falta de poderes.

- ¡Si tienes la llave azul podrás escapar por la puerta del calabozo! - escucharon decir desde el segundo nivel -.

Los chicos miraron y allí estaba Leo apoyado en el barandal, dándole consejos en el juego a su hermano.

- Y tú que haces levantado - le dijo serio Donatelo.

- Salí a tomar aire - le sonrió con cara de inocente.

Rafael fue al segundo nivel y se acerco a Leonardo.

- Anda ahora a la cama -.

- ¡Ah vamos Rafa!, es solo un momento, no seas pesado -.

- Leo, a la cama, debes descansar -.

- Ya he descansado mucho, ¡necesito tomar aire! -.

- Leo, no me contradigas quieres -.

- ¿Y quien te puso a cargo? -.

- Nadie, solo lo hago por tu bien -.

- Yo ya estoy bien, no necesito nada mas -.

- Leo no seas porfiado -.

- Rafa, tu no entien…-.

Se sintió un grito gigante desde la sala, asustando a los chicos.

Al ver, notaron que Mikey los apuntaba con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué te paso? -.

Miguelangel no respondió, solo miro a Don.

- Donnie…¡te volviste loco! - le increpo - ¡como se te ocurre cambiarle el cerebro a los chicos! -.

- Ehh… Mikey yo no hice eso - respondió Don todavía atónito - ¿Por qué? -.

- Porque Rafa se comporta como Leo y Leo como Rafa -.

Rafael y Leonardo se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Miguelangel tenía razón.

- Circunstancias de la vida creo yo - lo miró Rafael - ¡y no exageres Mikey!.- le dijo molesto.

- Esto esta mal – siguió Mikey sin prestar atención – sabia que algún día se le iba a salir un tornillo a uno, pero no a los 2 al mismo tiempo -.

- ¡Mikey! - le reclamó Rafael.

- Que Leo…digo Rafa - dijo Mikey con una sonrisa.

- Es divertido ver como uno se comporta más responsable de lo normal y el otro de acuerdo a su edad - sonrió Don - pero eso es bueno -.

- Si se Donnie…Rafa dejó de ser yo, yo y yo y Leo dejo de ser un joven con cara de adulto regañón a veces - rió Mikey - es broma…no se enojen -.

- Demasiado tarde Mikey - indicó Don a sus hermanos.

Miguelangel miró temeroso a sus dos hermanos. Rafael muy molesto y Leo serio…pero muy serio.

- Hermanitos…era una broma - le dijo temeroso.

Rafael indico a Miguelangel.

- Más tarde entrenaras conmigo otra vez -.

Miguelangel lo miró con miedo, ya estaba suficientemente adolorido por el entrenamiento anterior.

- No Rafa, por hoy creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento para Mikey – le dijo Leo.

- Ese es mi hermano mayor – señalo aliviado Mikey.

- Buuu – dijo decepcionado Rafael.

- Pero Mikey – Leo lo miro malvadamente.

- ¿Si Leo? – pregunto temeroso.

- Haré una fundación en tu nombre…-.

- ¿Ah? – Mikey no entendía nada, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

- Yo seré socio y haré que los demás se unan. Se llamara – le sonríe – "Fundación un coscorrón para Mikey"-.

Lo chicos rieron, mientras Mikey miraba perplejo a Leo.

- Debo admitir que cuando te vengas de una broma…lo haces muy bien – rió Rafael.

- Esa es la idea – sonrió mas Leo – ¡Ah! ya tengo el lema…"Para un alivio mejor, un coscorrón para el hermano menor"-.

- Esta bueno el lema – rió Donatelo.

- ¡No lo animes! – reclamo Miguelangel.

- Yo me uno a la fundación – señalo Rafael animado.

Miguelangel lo miro con miedo.

- ¿Y tú Donnie? – le pregunto Leo divertido por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano menor.

- Lo pensare -.

Rafael se dirigio a Leo.

- OK, lista la fundación ahora te vas a descansar…- le dijo serio.

- Pero...-.

- Si yo estuviera enfermo ¿qué harías si me levantara a pesar que yo dijera que estoy bien?-.

- OK, entendí – dijo Leo atrapado.

Rafael sonrió satisfactoriamente, Leo lo observo.

- Estas disfrutando mucho esto de mandarme -.

- No sabes cuanto – sonrió mas aun Rafael.

Leo suspiro resignado, luego miro a Mikey.

- Lo de la fundación va, hermanito – dijo antes de entrar a la habitación, seguido por Rafael.

Mikey se tomo el cabeza preocupado.

Donatelo miro hacia la habitación de Leo, en donde se escuchaba risas.

Don sonrió, ellos estaban cambiando para bien. Pero Leonardo también lo hacia, para mejor. Estaba más relajado, mas libre para ser el mismo…lo reflejaba en las bromas que no eran recurrentes en él.

Miguelangel miro a Donatelo, todavía con las manos en la cabeza.

- Donnie, ¿tienes un casco?...porque creo que lo necesitare -.

.

.

**………………………………………………………****.**

.

.

En este capitulo quise mostrar por una parte mas cambios en los chicos pero llevados mas a la vida cotidiana y por otra parte a que Rafa admitiera el buen rol de Leo (me acorde de una parte la película del 2007). Ambas cosas era para que Leo se sintiera con menos presión.

Y así, mostrar que Leo también había cambiado para mejor. Sin tener tanta presión, demostró estar mas libre para ser el mismo es por eso el titulo "libertad" (espero me haya dado a entender:-P).

.

Queda el último capitulo.

Una sola palabra para definir el próximo capitulo…INESPERADO.

(No me digan que no les advertí)

Gracias por leer mi fics y dejen review.

Actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda.

Cloeh.


	7. Cambio

Lamento el haberme demorado tanto con el capitulo final, pero no habia tenido tiempo. Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?.

Gracias por todos los ánimos y que bueno que les gusto el anterior capitulo. Así yo también siento a Leo, un chico divertido :P..

Bueno no los hago mas esperar…pasa algo tan inesperado que hasta yo me sorprendí…

Acá les dejo el capitulo final.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

……………………………………………………………………

.

.

Capitulo 7: "Cambio"

.

El hogar de lo 4 hermanos, que siempre estaba lleno de vida, ahora lucia sombrío…en un ambiente tenso y agotador.

En la oscuridad de la sala, un Miguelangel triste estaba sentado en un sillón. Inclinado se miraba con desgano los pies, luego la manos, las cuales llevo a su rostro.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido…todo fue tan repentino…

Recordaba la mañana anterior…

.

Dormía, cuando despertó con un grito desesperado de Donatelo.

Corrió lo mas rápido a la habitación de Leonardo, Rafael llego junto con él.

Llegaron a los pies de la cama…la escena los dejó petrificados.

Donatelo estaba al lado de la cama, sentado en el piso y tomándose las rodillas, lloraba amargamente.

- Su corazón…quedo débil…nunca lo revise…su corazón se paro en la noche…sin que nos diéramos cuenta…- susurraba entre llantos su hermano.

Con terror, Miguelangel, observo a su hermano mayor en la cama…estaba muy pálido y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, no se movía…no respiraba.

Se acerco a él, le toco la mano, estaba frió como hielo…

Se alejo de la cama…sus piernas no soportaron y cayo de rodillas.

No podía ser…su hermano estaba…

Desde ese momento, todo lo que siguió, para Miguelangel fue como en cámara lenta…veía todo lento y borroso por las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Vio cuando Rafael tomo los hombros de Leo y lo zamarreo con fuerzas gritando su nombre…y al no escuchar respuesta, cayo de rodillas apoyándose en el brazo de su hermano mayor, llorando como nunca antes y negándose.

- Esto no es justo Leo - susurraba Rafael – estabas mejorando…haciendo un cambio…pero este cambio no lo quiero…esto no puede estar pasando – miro el rostro pálido de Leo – ¿que demonios haremos ahora Leo?...Leo abre los ojos y responde…responde…-

Rafael escondió el rostro en la cama.

- ¡¡Maldita sea responde!! – grito con frustración.

Miguelangel veía todo como en una película… no podía creer que fuera realidad…

Vio cuando Rafael desesperado tomo los hombros de Donatelo y le exigía que le dijera que era mentira…que Leonardo estaba durmiendo…que el no podía estar…

Pero Donatelo, llorando, negó con la cabeza…

Rafael se puso de pie, alejándose de la cama, miro a su hermano mayor con terror…se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, cerro sus ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas...un grito desgarrador que remeció a sus dos hermanos…un grito de dolor y frustración que nunca antes habían escuchado.

Rafael salio corriendo de la habitación.

Mikey nunca en la vida había escuchado un grito tan desgarrador por parte de su hermano. Cerro los ojos y se tapo los oídos con fuerza e impotencia, al sentir como Rafael gritaba y golpeaba tan salvajemente el saco que a los minutos provoco que se rompiera…luego lo único que sintió de Rafael fueron sollozos.

Miguelangel nunca había visto a sus hermanos llorar tanto…nunca se había visto a si mismo llorar tanto.

.

Luego de recordar, Miguelangel, aparto sus manos mojadas por las lágrimas y las miro.

Aquellas manos que hace unas horas habían ayudado a sepultar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor. Solamente con sus hermanos, porque los demás no habían regresado aun.

Lo sepultaron en aquel monte que a él le agradaba meditar.

Apretó sus manos con fuerzas, no podía creer que su hermano que con ellos reía hace solo un par de días por la creación de la "fundación"…ahora estaba bajo tierra.

Se tapo nuevamente el rostro con sus manos.

Ellos estaban cambiando por él…pero sin él como demostrarían sus avances…

Leo también estaba cambiando…pero pago un precio muy alto…

Sabían que habría cambios, pero este cambio…había sido el menos esperado para todos…

¿Qué harían ante tal cambio?...

El de no poder pedirle consejos…

El que no estaría para ayudarlos…

El de tener un cariño hacia un hermano que ya no estaba…

Se abrazo así mismo con fuerzas, sentía el dolor reinante en su hogar, sus hermanos estaban en sus habitaciones, lo mas probable que igual que él.

En estas situaciones Leo los consolaba, pero él ya no estaba…ya no estaba…

Apretó los dientes con frustración.

De pronto sintió que se abría la puerta.

Miguelangel se levanto para ver quien había llegado…quedo paralizado.

El Maestro Splinter.

Miro a su alrededor, los chicos no estaban allí para ayudarlo a explicar lo sucedido.

¿Cómo le diría?

Miro al maestro que se le acercaba, no sabia como pero el maestro Splinter sabia… tenia la cara muy triste y los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

- Miguelangel, dime que no es cierto…- pregunto angustiado.

- Maestro…- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Miguelangel-

- Yo…-

- Miguelangel, por favor –.

No le salían las palabras estaba inmerso en un llanto ahogado.

- Miguelangel – insistía en un tono suave, pero a la vez preocupado.

- Miguelangel –

El maestro se acerco y lo zamarreo con fuerza.

- ¡¡ MIKEY, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!!-

.

Miguelangel abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, despertando de la pesadilla que había tenido.

- ¡Rafael!, podrías haber sido más suave para despertarlo -.

- ¡Demonios!, era la única manera de despertar a Mikey, tu manera con una voz suave no funciono Leonardo -.

¿Leonardo?

Miguelangel se sentó de golpe, estaba en el sillón de la sala y al lado de él, cubierto por una manta, se encontraba Leonardo quien lo miraba preocupado.

- Mikey, solo fue una pesadill…-

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que, Miguelangel lo abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

Leonardo para calmarlo, también lo abrazo de una manera paternal.

- Leo ¿estas bien?- susurro Miguelangel angustiado.

- Si, Mikey…estoy bien -.

Leonardo se había dado cuenta de lo que había tratado la pesadilla de su hermano.

- Fue horrible – sollozo Mikey, recordando imagenes de la pesadilla.

Al notar que su hermano pequeño temblaba por el miedo, Leo lo abrazo con más fuerzas para dar mayor protección.

- Todo esta bien Mikey, solo fue una pesadilla – dijo en un tono suave.

Lo abrazo hasta que su hermano estuviera mas tranquilo.

Miguelangel se aparto tranquilo y exhaló fuertemente, secando sus lágrimas.

"Que pesadilla mas horrible" pensó, nunca se había asustado tanto.

Sonrió, era una pesadilla solamente. La realidad era absolutamente distinta…su hermano mayor estaba venciendo casi por completo aquella enfermedad que hace un mes estuvo a punto de matarlo.

- ¿Se le paso el susto al bebé? – se burlo Rafael

- Rafael, no seas pesado, tu también tienes pesadillas – increpo Leo.

- Ok, ok – Rafa miro a Mikey – cuando invitas a ver una película, mínimo te quedas despierto – le dijo sentado en un sillón a frente de él.

- Es que ya había visto muchas veces esa película - respondió con cara de niño inocente.

- Hasta Leo se salio de las cama para venir -.

- ¡Ah! Si ya estoy bien – reclamo Leo.

- Leonardo, tienes neumonía hasta que Donnie diga lo contrario -.

- ¿Y donde esta él ahora? -.

- En el laboratorio haciendo no se que cosa -.

Leonardo se dirigio a Mikey.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?, estabas muy angustiado -.

- Si, no te preocupes – respondió sonriendo.

- Tanto que exageras Leo…si solo fue una pesadilla -.

- A la otra que tengas pesadillas Rafael, dejare que te ahogues en ellas – advirtió Leonardo.

- ¡NO!, Ok, me callo – sonrió malévolamente - ¿quiere otra mantita tata?-.

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo Leo avergonzado, arrojándole la manta.

Rafael de inmediato se puso serio y tomo la manta, extendiéndosela a Leo.

- Toma, tú sabes lo que dijo Don, que para salir de la cama…-.

- ...debo abrigarme para prevenir…- término Leo – ¡pero eso lo dijo hace 2 semanas! -.

Leonardo tomo la manta con fastidio y siguió.

- Entiendan que ahora estoy bien, hoy Don me hizo un chequeo y me dijo que estaba progresando -.

- Pero no dijo nada mas…así que todavía no estas sano – dijo Rafael.

-¡Estoy bien!, me sacaron el suero, el tanque de oxigeno, hace un mes que casi me muer…-.

-Shhh…- lo callan sus hermanos.

- Pero si eso sucedió -.

- Bueno si – dijo Mikey – pero dilo de una manera mas disfrazada, por ejemplo…casi estiraste la pata, te fuiste a negro, se te apago la TV, te pusiste el pijama de palo, llegaste a tu fin, te fuiste de baja, colgaste los tenis, te fuiste al patio de los callados…-

- ¡Ya cállate! ya entendimos el mensaje – grito Rafael exasperado.

- Ok – suspiro Leo – entonces paso un mes desde que paso "la crisis" y me han cuidado bien, ya no necesito mas cuidados -.

- Hasta que Don diga lo contrario – dijeron serios Miguelangel y Rafael.

Mientras decían esto, llego Donatelo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y a ti que te paso? – pregunto Rafael – que andas tan feliz -.

- Les tengo una excelente noticia – miro a Leo – en tu sangre no hay ningún microorganismo, estas sano bro, ya no tienes neumonía ni nada parecido -.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Leo - ¿seguro, seguro? -.

- Si, has tenido una recuperación sorprendente, no todos se recuperan tan rápido…-.

- Es que no todos tienen tanto apoyo de sus hermanos – sonrió Leonardo – uds. me animaron para salir rápido de esto -.

- Pero tú tuviste la suficiente voluntad para superar esto…- sonrió Don - estas tan bien que incluso puedes salir hoy mismo, porque estas en excelentes condiciones -.

- ¡Que bien! – Leo le arroja la manta a la cabeza de Rafael – guarda eso, ya no lo necesitare Rafael se quito la manta molesto y miro a Don.

- ¿Estas seguro? -.

- Si, Rafa, Leo esta totalmente recuperado -.

Rafael y Leonardo sonrieron aliviados, sin embargo, Miguelangel miro preocupado a Don.

- ¿Y su corazón esta débil? – pregunto serio.

Los chicos observaron extrañados por la pregunta tan repentina y rebuscada.

Leonardo miro a su hermano menor, a través de esa pregunta sorpresiva, Leo confirmo de lo que había soñado Mikey. Su hermanito quería asegurarse que solo era una pesadilla.

- No Mikey – dijo Don – revise su corazón en el chequeo que le hice hoy, y estaba bien. Leo esta bien en todo ámbito-.

Mikey respiro aliviado y miro a Leo.

- Todo acabo, bro – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- No, todavía no acaba -.

Los chicos miraron a Leo, este continúo.

- Lo que cambio esta enfermedad, ¿sigue? -.

- Si, por supuesto – le dijo Rafael y le dio una palmada en el caparazón – es bueno saber que estas bien – sonrió.

- ¡Si es genial! – casi grito Leo, luego abrazo por el cuello a sus hermanos, tan fuerte que casi los dejo sin aire. Hecho esto corrió al segundo nivel y entro a su habitación.

Sus hermanos se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Y a este que le paso? – dijo Mikey.

- Con la fiebre se le fundió el cerebro -.

- No es necesaria la fiebre, Rafa, a ti se te fundió el cerebro solito – rió Mikey.

Rafael le mostró el puño.

- Haré unas donaciones a tu fundación – sonrió malvadamente.

- No, hermanito – dijo temeroso Mikey mientras caminaba hacia atrás, porque Rafael se le acercaba con el puño en alto. Estaba a punto de correr, cuando bajo Leo con sus katanas en su caparazón.

- ¿Y uds. que hacen? – les pregunto – vayan a prepararse, hoy reanudaremos las rondas nocturnas por la ciudad -.

Rafael y Miguelangel observaron a Donatelo, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Donatelo suspiro.

- Como les dije, Leo puede salir hoy…porque tuvo una buena recuperación y tuvo suficiente reposo. Pero aunque el clima este ahora agradable – miro a Leo – debemos ir con cuidado -.

- Ok – asintió Leonardo.

Sus hermanos sonrieron, y corrieron a sus habitaciones.

A los minutos Rafael y Miguelangel bajaron. Leonardo sentado en un sillón, estaba esperando aburrido.

- ¿Y Donnie? -.

- Esta viendo su selección de cosas – respondió Rafa con fastidio.

- Es su bolsito mágico – bromeo Mikey.

- ¡Donatelo vamos! – grito impaciente Leo.

Donatelo bajo corriendo.

- Lo siento, es que hace tanto tiempo que no salíamos a hacer las rondas, que tenía todas las cosas separadas-.

- ¿Por qué no hicieron las rondas? , si uds. podían salir -.

Leonardo temió preguntar esto, no quería escuchar "porque tu no estabas para guiar", sin embargo…

- Porque había uno enfermo y se debía quedar alguno para cuidarlo…- dijo Don.

- Y si a los otros dos les pasaba algo, ¿quien ayudaría al que se queda cuidando en caso de alguna emergencia? – siguió Mikey.

- O ¿quien auxiliaría a los otros dos? – termino Rafael.

- La familia esta primero, y separándonos podríamos desprotegerla – asintió Don.

- La unión hace la fuerza – dijo Mikey haciendo la pose de tener una espada.

Leonardo sonrió tranquilo, sus hermanos estaban madurando muy rápido.

- Bueno, ¿por donde vamos hoy? – pregunto Don a Leo.

- No lo se, tu sabrás – respondió Leo – tú dirigirás la ronda de hoy, Donnie -.

- ¡¡QUEEE!! – gritaron sorprendidos sus hermanos.

- Si, desde hoy nos turnaremos para guiar las rondas – dijo Leo un poco asustado por el grito de los chicos.

Miguelangel y Rafael miraron asustados a Donatelo.

- Viste que si se le fundió el cerebro – dijeron al unísono.

- No se me fundió nada – Leo los miro molesto - ¡dejen de mirarme así! -.

Sus hermanos lo veían como si realmente estuviera enfermo de la cabeza.

Leonardo suspiro.

- Chicos…a través de la prueba que pasamos me pude dar cuenta que uds. son mas responsable y capaces de lo que yo creía…pero no han tenido oportunidades para demostrarlo, por eso… – sonrió – ahora tendrán la oportunidad de poder guiar las rondas, yo los apoyare y les daré consejos…yo se que uds. podrán-.

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos…y sonrieron.

Ellos sabían que el hecho que Leonardo les dejara guiar las rondas era un cambio tan grande por parte de él, que realmente sorprendió…era un voto de confianza de su hermano mayor hacia ellos…que aceptaban con alegría.

Sin dudas, era el cambio más grande de todos.

- Ok – siguió Leo – hoy será Donnie, mañana Rafa…pero con tranquilidad Rafa…-

- Por supuesto – sonrió Rafael – veras que me controlare -.

- Bien… y pasado mañana Mike..-.

- ¡Yo no todavía! -.

- ¿Por qué no? -.

- Porque todavía no me siento preparado…especialmente para guiar a cierta tortuga – miro a Rafael.

-¡HEY! – reclamo el aludido.

Miguelangel se esconde detrás de Leonardo.

- Ves porque lo digo -.

- Ok Mikey – suspiro Leo – entonces dentro de un mes -.

Miguelangel asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya vamos entonc…- Leo se tapo la boca – lo siento, la costumbre – miro a Don.

Donatelo se paro al frente. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero la confianza en los ojos de sus hermanos lo tranquilizo y animo.

- Bueno, iremos por el noroeste…Leo ira atrás vigilando la retaguardia, Rafael y Mikey al medio en caso de ataque y yo guiare –.

- No me gusta mucho estar con Rafa – reclamo Mikey – tendré que defenderme mas de él que de los del clan del pie – dijo burlándose.

Rafael golpeo un puño en su otra palma.

- Definitivamente hoy haré unas donaciones a la fundación – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Miguelangel se tomo la cabeza.

- Ya, yo me adelanto- salio corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Hey! No te escapes - lo siguió Rafael.

- ¡Chicos esperen! – grito Don siguiéndolos – ¡Leo vamos! – dijo antes de salir.

Leo los siguió, pero se detuvo en la puerta…

Miro la sala y respiro mas tranquilo que nunca.

**_Lo vivido esas semanas no había sido fácil…para nada…_**

Sus hermanos lo llamaron y salio en busca de ellos.

**_Esta enfermedad que casi le costo la vida, había logrado sacar lo mejor de sus hermanos y así poder cambiar para mejor…Para estar en una mejor armonía entre ellos y con ellos mismos…_**

Leo corrió y salto encima de Mikey para que lo llevara, pero este no soporto su peso y cayeron los dos.

**_Había sido terrible lo vivido, pero de todo lo malo se debe sacar algo bueno…_**

Rafa y Don saltan encima de sus hermanos, aplastándolos, cayendo y quedando finalmente los cuatro sentados en el piso.

**_Esta prueba fue una oportunidad para mejorar…_**

Ríen con todas sus fuerzas al ver la cara de adolorido que puso Mikey, quien termino riendo también.

**_Una oportunidad para renacer mejor que antes…una oportunidad para un cambio_…**

Todavía riendo corren por las alcantarillas. Mas livianos, mas libres, mas felices.

**_Un Cambio que valía la pena vivir con tus seres queridos._**

.

.

……………………………………………………………………………

.

.

Y aquí termina el capitulo final, una muerte que al final termino siendo una pesadilla…espero no haber angustiado mucho a algunos lectores, aunque esa era la idea para hacer un final mas interesante.

"Cambio", ese cambio no era la muerte que se pensó en un principio, eso fue mas que nada para despintarlos para que se sorprendieran mas a medida que siguieran leyendo.

El verdadero cambio era en donde Leo dejaba a cargo a sus hermanos para guiar al grupo…en cierta forma ceder un poco la labor de líder. Espero que se haya entendido.

Con esto termina mi fics, espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado, a mi personalmente me gusto mucho.

Muchísimas gracias a todas los que me han apoyado, me han dado muchas fuerzas para seguir. Espero que me animen igual en los próximos fics que tengo pensado ( que son muchos...pero el tiempo no me alcanza XD).

Espero sus reviews…

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Cloeh.


End file.
